The Prince You Charmed
by LoVejustIs
Summary: High School was supposed to be the time of their lives but it was turning out to be more of a disaster of emotions and confusion. And Lizzie McGuire had a bad feeling it was going to get much, much worse before it got any better.
1. Prologue

__

A/N: The is my first Lizzie McGuire fic. In order for this to go the way I want, pretend the movie never happened but the kiss for the eighth grade picture did but nothing ever came of it. It's kind of a weird, twisted plot, but hopefully it turns out good, lol. The chapters will be longer than this, maybe I'll get one up tonight, I'm not sure.

And without further ado..........

The Prince You Charmed

__

Summary: High School was supposed to be the time of their lives but it was turning out to be more of a disaster of emotions and confusion. And Lizzie McGuire had a bad feeling it was going to get much, much worse before it got any better.

__

Prologue

Once upon a time.

That's how fairy tales are supposed to start, right?

__

Once upon a time.

But that's not how this story starts and this story isn't really a fairy tale either. This story starts with a girl just beginning High School. This girl had good intentions, endless determination, and a heart the size of Texas.

This story is about a girl who fell in love with a boy but it blinded her. It blinded her to all the faults of the world, and him in particular. Sure, the boy claimed to love her back but he didn't. He loved her image, not the real her. He put her up on a pedestal.

She fell.

He lived on her spirit, her innocence. But then he tried to change her, tame her, _calm_ her. He didn't want her, he wanted her image. Her image of perfection.

Then things went wrong and she fell off that pedestal. She fell hard and hit rock bottom.

This boy was why she breathed and subconsciously, the reason she cried. He left her high and dry and against her better judgment, she wanted him back. She felt she _needed_ him. But he didn't want her if she wasn't on the pedestal.

This story is about another boy. A boy who loved this girl more than anything. A boy who lived off of her spirit, her innocence, and most importantly her happiness and _her_. But she didn't want him.

She became confused and tried so hard to get what she wanted. What she _thought_ she wanted. But then as the old cliche says, 'You never know what you have until it's gone'.

No, this story isn't a fairy tale. No guarantees of happy endings. No flowers and doves and perfect white weddings.

But it is a story.

And it's _their_ story.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so here's the first chapter, it might seem a little rushed but I want to get the main plot but if you think it's to rushed let me know and maybe I can fix some things. I have the plot completely figured out so it's just a matter of getting everything written up. This shouldn't be a very long fic, but I really have no clue. I guess it depends how long that chapters are. Anyways.... _

The Prince You Charmed

Summary: High School was supposed to be the time of their lives but it was turning out to be more of a disaster of emotions and confusion. And Lizzie McGuire had a bad feeling it was going to get much, much worse before it got any better.

Chapter One: High School

Lizzie McGuire ran down the stairs excitedly. _High School,_ she thought_, she was actually going to high school. _She quickly went into the kitchen and summoned some cereal for breakfast. Sitting down, she ate her cereal rapidly to avoid any possible run-ins with Matt.

She was _not_ going to risk anything going wrong the morning of her first day of high school. Especially by her little bratty brother. Lizzie sighed, setting the bowl in the dishwasher. She took a deep breathe.

Relax, Lizzie, she told herself, _it'll be fine._Lizzie put her hand up to her forehead and swallowed. Now was not the time to be getting nervous. What was there to be nervous about, right?

Okay, there was _everything_ to be nervous about. But Gordo had reassured her last night that everything would be okay.

And she believed him.

Confidence restored she headed back up to her room to finish getting ready. Ten minutes later she immerged from her room once again. This time though, she was carrying a heavy backpack behind her.

"Ugh," she groaned, "Why is there so much stuff?"

Her mom entered the room and began tearing up. "Oh, my little Lizzie. Going to High School. High School. Oh, I can't believe it."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Not this again. "Um Mom?"

Jo waved her hand carelessly. "I'm sorry, honey. It just, it's not every day my little girl starts high school."

Lizzie scratched her head. Her nervousness was beginning to resurface. "Well, I suppose," her mom started, "that we should leave to go pick up Gordo and Miranda, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. That'd be good," Lizzie agreed. 

* * *

Miranda ran around the room in a crazy fashion. Late, she was running late on her first day of high school. Lizzie would be here any second and she was still trying to lug all of her stuff down the stairs. __

Finally, she thought, _that's a lot of stuff._

Miranda's mom entered the room and gave Miranda and small hug. "Have a good day, sweetie." Miranda nodded.

"I will, Mom."

"Good." She gave her daughter a small pat on the shoulder and opened the front door for her as the McGuire's pulled up. 

* * *

The three amigo's entered the large building together.

"So Gordo, remember where anything is?" Lizzie asked.

"Um, no. Not really."

"Oh, well, that's not good."

Gordo shrugged and gave Lizzie a goofy smile. "You'll be fine, Lizzie. I promise." Lizzie nodded.

"Thanks, Gordo."

He nodded. "No prob."

Miranda watched the two and sighed inwardly. _Gordo, you idiot. Just tell her._

"So, where are we headed?" Miranda asked her two friends.

They all simultaneously pulled out their schedules.

"Geometry," replied Gordo.

"Us too."

"Good," Gordo said, as the three hooked arms and headed to Geometry. 

* * *

Lizzie blew her bangs straight up in the air, sitting down between Gordo and Miranda. She set her lunch tray down and sighed.

"High School's something, isn't it?"

Miranda shrugged. "Yeah but it's not much different then middle school."

"Hey Liz-zie! Miranda! Gor-don!"

Lizzie turned and smiled. "Hey Ethan, what's up?"

He shrugged. "The sky."

Gordo nodded. "It sure is Ethan."

"Yeah. Well, anyways. Just wanted to stop and say hi. See ya."

"Bye Ethan," the three chorused.

Suddenly Lizzie gasped. "Have you seen the new guy?"

Gordo groaned. Just when she got over Ethan someone new had to come.

Miranda sighed. "How could I _not," _she gushed.

Lizzie squealed. "Tell me about it. He's _so_ cute." Miranda squealed along beside her. Gordo shook his head. Another year, another boy for Lizzie to be crushing after.

Another boy that wasn't him.

He looked up at his best friend. He loved her, he knew that. Kate knew that, heck, even _Ethan _knew that. But Lizzie didn't. He sighed again. And at this rate, she never would.

"Hey, Gordo?" Lizzie questioned.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She smiled at him. "Good." He smiled back.

This was going to make for an interesting year. 

* * *

Lizzie was headed to Biology when someone came up behind her.

"Lizzie, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah."

"I'm Ryan. I just moved here."

"Yeah, I know," Lizzie giggled. He knew her _name_. And she hadn't even told him.

"Uh- what class are you headed to?"

"Biology."

"Awesome, me too. Walk you there?"

Lizzie smiled, nodding. "Sure." 

* * *

"Ok, spill," Miranda ordered Lizzie after school.

"Spill what?"

"You were _talking_ to Ryan. He _walked_ you to class. What gives?"

Lizzie giggled. He had walked her to class, and he had been _really_ nice. She smiled inwardly. Maybe something would come out of this.

"Ok, well, I was walking to Biology when he came up to me--"

"Who came up to you?" Gordo asked, just joining the other two. Lizzie opened her mouth to say "Ryan," but Miranda got there first.

"No one. Just some guy she bumped into."

Lizzie glanced at Miranda curiously but decided against saying anything. Miranda sighed. She knew Gordo like Lizzie and she didn't exactly think he'd want to be hearing all about Ryan. Okay, she _knew_ he wouldn't want to hear that.

Gordo nodded, a confused look on his face. "Uh-okay." He glanced back and forth between the two, something was up. He shrugged and decided he didn't need to know. It probably wasn't that important anyways. And as long as it didn't have anything to do with Lizzie hooking up with someone that would break her heart, it was okay with him.

"So," Lizzie started, "that was some first day of high school, wasn't it?" 

* * *

Two weeks into high school and Lizzie was happy, giggly, and full of energy.

Two weeks into high school and Gordo was sad, heartbroken, and glum.

Two weeks into high school and Miranda was confused, torn, and exasperated.

Lizzie didn't get it. Her best friends should be happy for her, shouldn't they? She was with the guy of her _dreams_. She was happy beyond belief. But they weren't. Lizzie thought about the situation carefully.

Did she talk about Ryan to much, like she had done with Ronnie?

No, she didn't think so.

"Lizzie? Hel-lo? Earth to Lizzie?"

"Uh, sorry. What's up Miranda?"

Miranda shrugged. "Ryan is looking for you," she whispered quietly.

"Why are you whispering?"

Miranda shook her head. _Oh Lizzie, _she thought _you can be so oblivious sometimes_.

"Whispering? What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, Ryan's looking for me." Immediately Gordo looked down.

"Oh, I see," he responded, getting up.

"What's gotten into him lately?" Lizzie questioned.

"What's gotten into him? _Lizzie_! How can you be so blind!" Miranda said exasperated as she too got up and left.

Lizzie sighed.

High School was not all it was cracked up to be. 

* * *

A/N: Not very good, I know. But it gets better, promise. Another question-- do you think I have to much dialogue and not enough description?? Dialogue is so much easier for me to write so sometimes it gets overwhelming. Let me know in a review, please?


	3. Chapter 2

__

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys!! You're all great! I asked some questions about the first chapter and I'd like to thank you so much (again) for your advice/feedback. I'm going to try to do a little less dialogue and more description. The next few chapters will move slower and I'll try my hardest to not speed into it quite so quickly. There's going to be a few "flashback" of the first two weeks (which is one of the reasons the 1st chapter sped ahead so fast). And one more thing, one of my new found pet peeves is grammar in fanfics, so if you see any big grammar mistakes, please let me know. I love all the feedback and I'm very willing to suggestions to make my writing better. Okay! Enough babbling... onto the 2nd chapter...

Oh! And one more thing, this is a replacement chapter for the last one, exact same content except the flashbacks are labeled and in italics. It was brought to my attention that it was a little confusing (thank chuppachup) so I fixed it so hopefully it's easier reading!!

I3itterSweet: Like you, I'd rather read dialogue then lots of description which is why I enjoy writing it more to. So I promise there'll still be lots of dialogue but a little bit more description. Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.

Lyndsey Rose: Thanks so much for the suggestions. I'm going to work more description and I really appreciate the feedback. It means a lot.

CMR: Thanks so much. You review really made me smile!

hilaryrocks101: Thanks. Your feedback is really important to me and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Black Knight 03: I tried putting in more description and less dialogue but I'm not quite sure I was successful, but I'll definitely keep trying. Thanks for the wonderful review and the suggestions.

chuppachup: I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for your suggestions and don't worry, I'm keeping them in mind, that's why I ask for them, I'm not just going to disregard them. Once again, thanks, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Beloved: My first reviewer!!! lol. Your review means a lot to me. I'm glad you're enjoying this and hope you continue to!!

****

The Prince You Charmed

__

**Chapter Two: Broken Crown**

Lizzie drummed her fingers against the table in the Digital Bean. Close to nothing was going right in her life right now. Sure, school was okay, the work wasn't to hard but it was the whole _relationship_ aspect of high school that was hard. First Gordo got upset with something she did, or maybe didn't do, she didn't know. Then when she asked what was wrong, Miranda blew up at her.

She'd gone through the rest of the day with virtually no friends. Now normally, she'd apologize, fights with her two best friends in the world _weren't_ worth it. But she didn't what went wrong and that was hard to apologize for. Lizzie blew her bangs out of her eyes and turned in her chair. She glanced around to find sight of Ryan but he was nowhere to be found.

Lizzie smiled, now _there_ was one thing that was going right for her. Or at least, it _seemed_ to be, but then again, she'd thought the exact same thing with Ronnie and look how that had turned out. But despite all that she couldn't help but grin and remember the day he'd asked her out.

And it was only 3 days into high school.

_Flashback_

__

Meeting Ryan before Biology had become a daily ritual (for the past three whole days). So Lizzie stood in the spot they always met and waited. She didn't have to wait long because before long the tall blonde guy showed up next to her. She smiled up at him and she grinned back. She couldn't help but think that his smile was nothing like Gordo's, it wasn't a reassuring smile, it wasn't the "Gordo" smile, the smile she loved.

Lizzie shook her head, since when did she compare guys to Gordo.

"So-uh-Lizzie, I was thinking, maybe we could like, I don't know, go out?"

Lizzie turned her head slightly and analyzed him for a seconds. She looked into his brown eyes before saying anything. "As in, be boyfriend, girlfriend?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, as in that."

Lizzie smiled, she hardly knew him and knew that maybe a relationship with him wasn't the best idea. She looked at him for a few seconds. I mean, come on, she'd known Gordo her whole life and him, she'd known him three days.

Shaking her head Lizzie dismissed thoughts of Gordo, confused. She nodded. "Of course." Ryan nodded back at her. "Great, that's awesome."

_End of Flashback_

Lizzie once again blew her hair out of her face and glanced around. Once again, no Ryan. Shaking her head, a habit she had gotten in lately, she thought back to telling Miranda and Gordo about Ryan.

She was going to figure out what she had done wrong if it was the last thing she did.

_Flashback_

__

Bursting with energy Lizzie ran up to Gordo and Miranda giving them both huge hugs. Gordo felt a huge grin cover his face. He loved having her in his arms.

"Guess what?" Lizzie asked them both.

"What?" They both had their 'I really have no clue but it seems to be good so just spit it out' looks over their faces so that's exactly what Lizzie did.

"Ryan asked me out!" Lizzie squealed.

Miranda's face lit up with happiness for her friend but was then washed over with sadness for her other friend.

Lizzie looked at them. "Aren't you happy for me?"

They both nodded but both seemed hesitant at the same time. "What's wrong?"

"Lizzie," Gordo started, a semi-pained expression on his face, "You've only known him for what, three days?"

Lizzie bit her bottom lip. "Well yeah, I thought about that, but, I really really like him."

Gordo nodded again. "Well if you really really like him, then yes, I'm very happy for you."

Lizzie let out another squeal of delight and engulfed Gordo in a huge hug. "Oh! Thanks so much."

"No problem."

__

Miranda looked at Gordo sympathetically. She didn't like being in this position. She didn't like it at all.

_End of Flashback_

__

'Okay Lizzie, think. Did you say something? Do something? Ugh. Think.' Lizzie coached herself.

"Hey Liz," Ryan said, coming up behind her.

"Hey," Lizzie answered, a saddened expression on her face, "You're late."

He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Yeah I know," he told her simply and she left it at that. She didn't really mind anyways but this seemed to be becoming a habit of his.

"Lizzie, you alright?"

She nodded, knowing she was somewhat lying to her boyfriend. "Yeah, sure."

"Then where's my happy, spunky, spirited Lizzie?"

It was Lizzie's turn to shrug. "Not here," she told him, bitterly.

"Okay, something's defiantly up with you. Spill."

Lizzie smiled a sad, half smile. That's what Miranda always said when she wanted something. Miranda, her second best friend, her companion, her confidant.

"Hello, Lizzie, you there."

Once again, she nodded and then shrugged. "It's Miranda and Gordo. We kind of got into a fight, I think."

"About what?"

Shrugged once again Lizzie replied, "I don't know."

"You don't know," he asked her, disbelievingly.

"No, I don't. Miranda told me that you wanted to met me and then Gordo asked what we were talking about, I told him you. He got up, walked away, I asked Miranda what was wrong with him and she got mad at me and left to."

Ryan nodded, somewhat knowingly. "They're jealous that you have a boyfriend and they don't."

"Gordo's jealous that he doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"No, he's jealous that I have you as a girlfriend. He likes you, ya know."

Lizzie sighed. "So I've heard. But really, Miranda's not the type to get jealous about stuff like that. She just isn't."

"Whatever, just give them time, you can hang with me all day tomorrow."

"I don't know Ryan, they're my best friends."

He looked up at her with a somewhat angry look on his face. "Yeah, and I'm your boyfriend and you see them more than me anyways."

"That's so not true. You could come see all of us once in awhile you know."

"Why? I don't like Gordo and Miranda, Lizzie. You can do better than them. Why don't you try hanging out with Claire and them?"

Lizzie's mouth dropped in shock. This was _way_ to much information to take in right now. "Not good enough for me? I've grown up with them. They're the best friends you could have."

"Yeah well, I don't think I want you around them especially Gordo."

Lizzie stared at him for a few seconds. She could not believe this was really happening. She wanted to wake up and find her self in a nightmare. To shocked to say anything Ryan continued.

"He's not worthy of your time."

This was the last straw for Lizzie. "Not worth my time? Gordo has _always_ been there for me, no matter what. He's always given me a shoulder to cry on, always listened to me complain about everything, he gave up a whole Saturday to help me Tie-dye my sheets, he made me feel on top of the world after Ronnie broke up with me, he's risked so much just to cover for me, he even missed a Sadie Hawkins dance to see me because I didn't have a date."

Ryan shrugged. "Great. Then why is he ignoring you now, putting you through this pain?"

Lizzie was once again shocked. Ryan kind of had a point, didn't he. Maybe Ryan really knew what he was talking about.

To Lizzie, Ryan was perfect and could do no wrong. He had somehow sucked her into his world where he wanted her to be perfect too.

Ryan watched Lizzie as different emotions passed over her face. He liked her, he really did but he wanted a perfect girlfriend. Lizzie had seemed perfect when he asked her out but getting to know the real her, the confusion she went through, he didn't want to deal with that. He'd get rid of her problems for her, mainly, Miranda and Gordo. Then she could be his perfect Lizzie again.

He shrugged. "Whatever Lizzie. Them or me, you pick." Ryan turned and smiled to himself. He had her wrapped around his finger, he wasn't worried.

Lizzie started, unblinking. No _way_ was he really making her make that choice.

Miranda sighed, unhappily. After leaving Lizzie by herself at the lunch table she had gone after Gordo. After a short heart-to-heart talk with him she realized his feelings for Lizzie ran deeper than she had thought.

She remembered their conversation.

_Flashback_

"Gordo! Gordo, wait up!"

The two had now entered an empty classroom. Gordo turned and faced Miranda and tears threatened to spill down his face. Miranda was shocked. She had never, ever, seen Gordo cry. Not that she could remember anyways.

"What?"

Miranda was at a loss for words for a few seconds. After a minute of leaving her mouth agape like a fish searching for water, she found a few.

"Just tell her."

"Tell who what?" He asked, trying to avoid the conversation he knew was at hand.

"Tell _Lizzie_ that you _like her_."

"I don't like her Miranda," Gordo started softly. He looked up at Miranda's expression of disbelief. "I _love_ her. I love her more than anything in the world. I'd _die_ for her if I knew it would make her happy."

Once again at a loss for words Miranda was shocked. "You _love _her."

"Of course I do," Gordo responded, "but it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter, how can you say that. That totally matters."

"No, because she's with Ryan and that's what makes her happy. I could never make her happy like that."

"Yes you could. She likes you, she has to."

"No she doesn't."

Miranda shook her head, he was possibly right. "But if you tell her--"

"No Miranda, I'm not telling her. I'm not going to risk losing her as a friend, I love her way to much for that," Gordo broke down and hot tears began to roll down his face. Miranda rushed to his side and hugged him tightly as he sank to the floor.

_End of Flashback_

Miranda shook her head again, a habit she was picking up from Lizzie. The information she had acquired still shocked her and yet, she didn't know why she hadn't seen that coming.

But she did know one thing. That even if Gordo thought that his and Lizzie's relationship was hopeless, she didn't. And she was going to make sure they ended up together if it was the last thing she did.

That's what friends were for, right?

__

A/N: Hopefully this was a little better with the description and less dialogue. I realize that there's still a LOT of dialogue though. But did it get a little better, honestly? I tried to show more from other POV's to, it kind of adds depth to stories, I think. Please leave me a review with some feedback and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! You guys are great!! I love writing and your reviews make it all 10 times better. Please keep up the feedback, constructive criticism included. I'm always open to improvement. That's about all I have to say so, ENJOY!!

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 3: A Princess' Tears

Lizzie banged her head against the head of her bed lightly. High School was supposed to be the time of her life and so far, it wasn't close to that. She felt like a bad friend, a bad girlfriend, a bad _person_. She sighed loudly and let out a small whimper. Was she really trying to make this choice?

Her two best friends in the whole world or Ryan, her boyfriend? Her life was like a soap opera right now, pretty soon she'd be crying about having to leave town or something. But really, it did resemble a soap. Or any TV show for that matter. Lizzie shook her head and gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

She had seen it on TV millions of times. The new boyfriend making the girl choose between him and her friends. How many times had she yelled at the fictional characters to 'Not be and idiot and dump the boyfriend'. Numerous, she was sure. But now that she was in the situation, it suddenly wasn't so simple anymore. Watching these things on TV it was usually crystal clear what the right decision was but in real life judgment became clouded. You wanted one thing but then again you wanted another at the same time.

You wanted to have your cake and eat it too.

You wanted to make your bed and then sleep in it.

Standing up Lizzie felt consumed in her problems. She had to figure something out and began to rack her brain for answers. But unfortunately, she didn't have any. She inhaled deeply and began pacing around the room.

She couldn't blow off her best friends like that, could she? She had grown up with them and they'd stood by her through _everything_. And there'd be other boyfriends.

But not other Ryan's and that was what made this a hard decision. He seemed so perfect, everything she'd ever wanted. But a perfect boyfriend wouldn't make her choose, would he? She shook the thought from her head, he just wanted what was best for her. And Miranda and Gordo would understand, wouldn't they?

But could she really just ignore them like that? She glanced at the clock and sighed.

10:04. She really should get some sleep. Yeah, sleep. Maybe that was all she needed to clear her mind and make a final decision.

* * *

Lizzie tossed and turned in her bed. Feeling to hot and then to cold she just couldn't get comfortable. Sleeping in a dreamless sleep hot tears began to fall down her face. Half awake and half asleep Lizzie could still feel problems dwelling on her brain.

Suddenly she sat straight up and hugged Mr. Snuggles to her chest. This was an impossible decision to make. How was she ever supposed to make it?

"Okay Lizzie, calm down. Ryan was probably just mad that you were defending Gordo so much and got jealous or something. I'm sure he doesn't really want you to choose." For the first time in hours she smiled, assured that she wouldn't have to make the decision.

She fell backwards onto her pillow and fell into an easy sleep. She awoke when her alarm clock went of seven hours later.

* * *

"Um, Mom?" Lizzie questioned.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I was wondering, could you, could you maybe take me to school today?" Lizzie had been riding the bus to school everyday since the first day of school but today she just didn't feel ready to face Miranda and Gordo.

"Of course."

Lizzie sighed. Good, no questions asked about it. She turned, ready to head up to her room to get her backpack. Just then her mom began talking again and Lizzie turned to face her slowly.

"Everything alright with Gordo and Miranda."

"_Good ol' mom, always knows what's wrong, it's like a sixth sense or something"_

"Um, yeah. Fine."

Her mother looked up from the page in the newspaper. "You sure?"

Lizzie simply nodded slowly. "Okay, but remember, I'm here if you need to talk."

Once again, Lizzie nodded. "Thanks Mom, and I know."

"Okay, well you just about ready?"

"Yeah, just about."

* * *

Gordo slumped down in his chair in the back of the Geometry room. From where he sat he had a perfect view of Lizzie and it was making him not pay attention to the teacher at all. He'd thought about her all night, and what he'd told Miranda. That conversation was the first time he'd ever voiced that he loved Lizzie.

Gordo had also decided that whoever made up the saying '_It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all' _was completely insane and had no clue what they were talking about. He had loved and not technically lost at all and it hurt more than he could have ever imagined.

He shook his head trying to free himself of thoughts of Lizzie but knew it was near impossible. Another question ran through his mind, why hadn't Lizzie rode the bus?

He calmed himself down by telling himself that she had probably ran late and her mom had brought her to school.

But why hadn't she talked to them at all before school, she had had numerous opportunities.

"Mr. Gordon?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He questioned the teacher.

"Would you care to answer the question?"

Gordo sighed. It was going to be a long week. "Uh- could you repeat the question, please?"

* * *

Lizzie tapped her pen lightly against the Geometry book making sure it didn't make any noise. Once she had arrived at school she'd ran straight into Ryan and he had asked her if she had made her decision yet. She was sure she had stared at him for an extra long time as she realized that he hadn't been kidding.

"You're not serious, are you?" She had asked.

"Of course I am," he'd responded, "Did you think I was just joking around? I don't joke about things like that."

Lizzie looked up with dread on her face. "So," Ryan continued, "You hanging out with me today, beings your so called friends have some sort of problem with us?"

Lizzie sighed. Ryan had made a point, they shouldn't have gotten mad at her for having a boyfriend. But hadn't Ryan had a problem with Gordo and Miranda too? She shook her head, of course not. He just wanted what was best for her.

She nodded. "Yeah, of course."

So for the rest of the morning she had ignored them both. But she missed her friends already and it was only halfway through first hour. How was she supposed to survive the rest of her life?

She grunted quietly. The rest of her life? She was overreacting, it wasn't going to last that long. Hopefully.

Lunch eventually came and Lizzie sat next to Ryan, fighting the urge to run over to Miranda and Gordo, give them both huge hugs, and sit with them.

"See Lizzie? Being without those losers doesn't do any harm, does it?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "They aren't losers Ryan. They're my best friends."

"Not anymore they aren't."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"I told you Lizzie, it was them or me, and if you were going to leave me, you'd be gone already. So now you can just go back to being the happy Lizzie that I asked out, the one without extra problems."

Lizzie glanced down, fighting back tears. He only wanted what was best for her. She repeated the sentence over and over, just as he had said it to her for the previous two weeks since they'd been dating. She repeated it so many times that she really believed it.

* * *

"Why is she sitting with him instead of us?" Miranda hissed to Gordo. Gordo looked up sadly.

"How should I know?"

"Is she ditching us for the popular?"

Alarmed, Gordo looked up. Lizzie wouldn't do that, would she. He shook his head fiercely. "No. No way. That's something Kate would do. Lizzie's a good person."

"I know she is Gordo, but Ryan isn't. He's like, brainwashing her or something."

Gordo looked as though he was ready to kill Ryan. "Is he really? Cuz if he hurts Lizzie I'll kill him."

Miranda glanced at Gordo. He'd never resorted to violence before. She shook her head. "Of course not, Gordo. That's ridiculous."

He nodded. "Yeah, of course it is. But seriously, something's up."

"I know. He must be telling her something, she wouldn't just abandon us like this."

Gordo shrugged sadly. "Maybe she just really really likes him." Miranda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, promise."

She was more determined than ever to get Lizzie away from Ryan. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Miranda got up and walked over to Lizzie, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled, then frowned. "What do you want?" She asked cruelly.

"I was wondering why you weren't sitting with us, I mean, we always eat lunch together."

For a second Lizzie forgot all about Ryan, all she wanted to do was go back and sit with Miranda. She glanced to Ryan, as if asking for approval and he shook his head.

"Correction," Lizzie began, "We used to eat lunch together. I've moved on Miranda. I don't need you to."

Ryan watched, impressed. She'd really go far in the popular crowd. Lizzie watched the hurt go through Miranda's eyes as she spoke the words, surprised herself at how cruel she could be. She felt really horrible and wished instantly that she could take all the words back. That she could just rewind and pretend it never happened.

Miranda looked up at Lizzie, tears shining in her eyes. "You really are turning into Kate," she stated simply and walked away. The words stung Lizzie.

She didn't want to be like Kate.

But if that was what Ryan thought was best, then it must be best.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was pretty bad, sorry about that. I was kind of at a stand still. It's basically a filler chapter and hopefully the next on will be more interesting. There might be quite a few filler chapters but they'll all have some sort of importance to the story, and hopefully be interesting. Whatever, I'm just totally babbling now. I figured it out and there should be about 21 chapters plus the epilogue so it'll be longer than I thought but I may end up combining some of them....

anyways, please review!!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I've been trying to watch the whole question/statement problem and for some reason I have no clue why I keep doing it... but thanks for pointing it out!! Here's the next chapter, which is mostly a filler, and I should be getting more up soon. I'm debating starting more stories but I'm not sure if I want to worry about getting more than one updated.. you know what I mean?? So, I'm still debating this but I'll probably start some more stories.

And just for the record, last night I couldn't sleep and ideas started coming into my head so I started to write them down and I ended up getting all these ideas and I have officially written the end to this and the epilogue, so there's no changing my mind on how it ends, lol. I also wrote a few bit and pieces between now and the end so chapters shouldn't take to long to get out. Now I'm going to shut up and let you read...

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 4: The Throne

The next day Lizzie McGuire woke up feeling a sense of dread. She had stayed up most of the night replaying what Miranda had said over and over in her head.

You really are just like Kate.

Lizzie frowned. This wasn't what she wanted. Not at all. Fresh tears began in Lizzie's eyes for the numerous time in the last few days. But she reassured herself by telling herself that Ryan would be there to make it all okay. He told her he'd "introduce" her to Kate and her posse. Lizzie rolled her eyes, she didn't need to be introduced to them. She already knew them better than she wanted to.

But if it's what Ryan thought. . .

* * *

Miranda sat straight up in her bed, wiping her eyes. Suddenly the day before entered her mind and she sighed with sadness. She had gone to bed the night before hoping that she'd wake up and discover it was all a dream. At the same time, she knew that it wouldn't be all a dream and that it was really happening.

She was losing one of her best friends to the popular, again. And the worst part was that she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't convince Lizzie to break up with Ryan without a good reason, a reason that Lizzie would understand. Lizzie would just get mad at her and then things would be ten times worse.

Miranda climbed out of her bed and groaned. She pulled herself into the bathroom and lazily shut the door behind her, locking it. She stepped into the nice hot shower hoping it would help sort out her thoughts.

* * *

Gordo was lying down in his bed, for the moment he was refusing to lift himself out of the bed for the rest of his life. He pulled the pillow out from under his head and replaced it on top of his face. He stayed in that position for a few minutes before rolling over and laying on his stomach for awhile. Gordo couldn't get comfortable again and he knew that he had to pull himself out of the bed. He rolled over again and promptly rolled right off the bed. That always had been the easiest way to get out of the bed. Now the problem was getting himself off of the floor.

He sighed again and sat up. All he could think about was Lizzie. He wanted nothing more then to call her and beg her to break up with Ryan and become his Lizzie again. But she wouldn't listen, would she?

* * *

Lizzie hummed softly and tried to think of a plan to get to school. She didn't want to take the bus and she knew that if she asked her mom a second day in a row, she'd get even more suspicious than she already was. She could walk, but it was a long one and she would have had to left five minutes ago to get there on time and she wasn't even ready yet.

She bit her bottom lip, wishing she could drive herself to school. A soft knock on her door was heard.

"Come in," she answered the knock. She smiled when her mom stuck her head in the door.

"Honey, do you need a ride to school again?"

Lizzie looked up shocked, it was like parents really could read minds. She nodded slowly, "Sure Mom, that'd be great."

"Alright, let me know when you're ready."

"Okay Mom, thanks."

She nodded, "You bet," Jo closed the door behind her. She really hoped that Lizzie could work out whatever problem she was having with Miranda and Gordo.

* * *

Ryan met up with Lizzie as soon as she entered the building and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Um, pretty good. But I was thinking, maybe I could eat lunch with Miranda and Gordo today?"

"Mmm, I don't think that's a good idea Lizzie."

Lizzie nodded, "Okay."

"Come on, lets go talk to Kate and them."

"Okay," Lizzie responded again.

"Hey," Ryan said to Kate, and then he glanced over to Claire, "you guys know Lizzie, right?"

"Of course we do, we hang out all the time," Claire lied. Lizzie rolled her eyes and shot Claire a nasty look.

"Yeah all the time," she agreed, reluctantly.

"Really, that's great. She can eat lunch with you today then, right?"

"Of course," Claire nodded, enthusiastically.

* * *

"Look at her Gordo, now she's associating with Kate too. We've completely lost her."

Gordo shot a glare at Miranda. "Yeah, thanks, but I've noticed all by myself."

"Sorry, Gordo."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Miranda watched as Lizzie glared at Kate. "It doesn't even look like she's having fun."

"Would you be having fun if you were talking to Kate and Claire."

Miranda shot him a disgusted look, "No way."

He chuckled slightly, "Exactly."

* * *

Lizzie smiled, eating lunch with Kate and her posse wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. They were actually nice, when they liked you and Lizzie felt at ease talking to them and even laughing.

Maybe she would survive without Miranda and Gordo. Problem was, she didn't want to survive without them. Claire glanced at Kate, "So Kate, how's it going with Ethan?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You'd think he'd have a little more to him then good hair, but I guess not."

Lizzie giggled, along with the rest of the girls. "Seriously you guys, I think he's getting worse, it's like he's taking lessons from Tawney."

Lizzie spoke up, "You know, when I first met her I was totally freaked to learn that Ethan must have been the _smart_ one in the family."

"I know! I thought the same this," expressed Kate. Lizzie smiled a genuine smile. Maybe everything really was better this way, just like Ryan had said. She glanced over to Miranda and Gordo who were sitting in their normal spots and felt pain shoot through her. She bit her lip and knew that she'd still rather be back with her best friends.

* * *

Miranda finished reading the newly assigned chapter from her English homework at lunch. For some reason, without Lizzie there really wasn't much to talk about. She sighed and closed the book after debating for a few minutes whether or not to start the next chapter. "I'm bored, Gordo," she told him.

"Not much I can do about it."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Thanks for the help," she took the time to glance over to Lizzie and noticed that she was laughing, willingly. Gordo noticed her wandering eyes and looked up at her.

"I know, it's freaky isn't it? Kate and Lizzie getting along?"

"Totally freaky," Miranda agreed, nodding. "But you know, they used to be like sisters so that's not as surprising as _Claire_ and Lizzie getting along."

"True. Very true."

"So what do we do?" Miranda questions.

"What do you mean 'what do we do'?"

Miranda nodded her head towards Lizzie. "How do we get her back?"

Gordo shook his head and a pained look covered his eyes. "We wait for her to make that decision."

Miranda scoffed. "No way, no way, I want my best friend back."

"Trust me, Miranda, no wants her back to normal more than me but if we go up to her telling her all this she's just going to get mad at us."

"I know, but then maybe--"

"No, maybe nothing. All we can do is wait and hope Lizzie will decided what's best for her and not let Ryan decide her life for her."

Miranda sighed and rested her chin on top of the table. "I guess you're right," she said, dejectedly.

* * *

Ryan grinned as he hung out with his friends, shooting glances towards Lizzie every once in awhile. She seemed to be getting along just fine and although he knew she missed her friends he was convinced that now she would be "normal" again. Sure, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care.

He wanted Lizzie to be perfect so that when he took her places everyone would think he had the perfect girlfriend. When he had first seen Lizzie, that's exactly what she had seemed like. She seemed like a happy, go lucky teenager and although she seemed a little up beat and energetic for him he assumed he could change her. But then she came with all these problems so he tried to completely transform her to be a calmer, tamer girl.

And she seemed to be doing just fine with all these changes. She still tried to find ways to see her "friends" but he told her no every single time and she listened. Just like he wanted. He had told her many times he just wanted what was best for her and although he wasn't sure if he believed what he was telling her, she sure did.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

Gordo and Miranda were both increasingly happy to see Lizzie step onto the bus the next morning. They exchanged happy glances and thought that just maybe Lizzie had broken up with Ryan. Figuring that she realized how much of a jerk Ryan really had been, they both scooted over a little to make room for her on the seat.

However she walked past them. Miranda figured she just hadn't seen them so she called out to her. "Hey Lizzie," she began, "we're over here."

Lizzie glanced over her shoulder and shot them a thoroughly disgusted look. "Why do I care where you two losers are?"

They looked taken aback. "We thought you'd want to sit with us."

"Yeah right, why would I want to be seen with two losers?" she questioned as she turned and marched back beside Kate. She graciously accepted the seat next to her and sat down, smiling happily at Kate.

"She's like a--" Gordo started.

"Kate clone," Miranda finished for him.

* * *

Lizzie sat down beside Kate and smiled at her. She glanced back up at Gordo and Miranda and sighed.

'I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't mean it, I didn't.'Lizzie inwardly apologized for her words but at the same time knew it wasn't doing any good.

She was turning into Kate, and for some reason she felt like she'd never be able to stop it.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are all awesome!! This chapter's a little, I don't know, odd. I guess. lol. If you want more of a reason to hate Ryan, it's in this chapter.

Lyndsey Rose Thanks for all the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. And actually, I'm not that young, I'm 15, lol, I'm just going through this interesting Lizzie McGuire "obsession", I guess. And although I've semi learned how to use commas and colons and stuff, it's always been my weak point. If I'm reading something I can be like 'Oh there should be a comma there," but when I'm writing it I get myself confused. I'm going to try to proof my own chapters but if I have a chapter that there's some stuff I'm not sure about, I'll send it to you. Thanks for the offer!!

Okay, here's the next chapter....

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 5: Regrets

Lizzie shuffled her feet to her eighth hour class that day, which happened to be English. She'd felt horrible all day since her little encounter with Gordo and Miranda and she didn't understand how she could have been so _evil_ to them. She briefly wondered what they thought about her right now, and whether or not they hated her. Lizzie couldn't stomach that thought and hurried to her seat, hoping for something to take the thought out of her mind.

As class went on Lizzie tried her hardest to concentrate but it was a strain. Her mind kept wondering if they hated her.

What if they hated her as much as they hated Kate?

Lizzie forced herself to focus on what the teacher was saying. She didn't want to think anymore and if she could keep from doing it, then that's what she wanted to.

The bell rang not much later and Lizzie hurried out of the building, then quickly headed to the Digital Bean. Kate had asked her earlier to meet her there after school. Lizzie hesitated for a few seconds before remembering that they were friends again. She had then nodded and agreed but spent the rest of the day wondering what it was about.

Ten minutes later Lizzie arrived and sat down at an empty table and calmly waited for Kate. She sighed and then got up and ordered a strawberry smoothie before sitting back down. Looking at her watch, Lizzie noted that five minutes had passed and she began to wonder if Kate was really going to come.

Lizzie blew her bangs straight up and moved her straw around in her smoothie before she realized that Kate had taken a seat next to her. Lizzie perked up.

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

Kate bit her lip nervously, as if she was on an important mission. "Hey, Liz."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, setting them down on the table in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

Kate looked up uneasily, "Yeah, sure, fine."

Lizzie nodded slowly. "Right. So, why'd you want to meet me here?"

"Oh, right. Well, I just wanted to give you a little advice."

Lizzie scoffed. Great, advice from Kate. She shook her head. "I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Since when do you give me advice, especially _good_ advice?"

Kate shrugged. "This is important, Lizzie."

"Yeah, okay Kate. But whatever it is, I don't need _your _advice." Lizzie frowned, she was even being mean to Kate now. That made her like, ten times worse then Kate, didn't it?

Kate glanced down as hurt went through her face. "O-Okay Lizzie. Never mind then." Kate stood up and started to walk away as Lizzie took a drink of her smoothie. Lizzie couldn't believe that she had just been so cruel.

Kate sighed. She just wanted to help Lizzie but obviously, Lizzie didn't want her help. She rubbed her hand over her face and sighed again. Slowly, she turned back around and headed back towards Lizzie.

Lizzie looked up as Kate sat back down and began talking again. "Okay, look Lizzie, I realize I may not be your favorite person, but I just wanted to stop you from making the same mistake I did."

Lizzie shot a confused look at Kate, "And what mistake is that Kate?"

"Giving up the best friends you could ever have for popularity, you'll regret it the rest of your life."

Lizzie gave Kate a nervous look. "What do you mean?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously asking that question?" She began and when Lizzie failed to answer her she continued, "I ditched you, Miranda, and Gordo in fourth grade to become popular. Now you're doing the same thing just because of Ryan. He may be hot Lizzie and the popularity may be cool, but in the long run, it's not worth it."

She took a deep breath and continued, " Honestly, if I could go back right now, I never would have ditched you guys and I regret it every day. I look over at the three of you and she what I gave up and I hate it. I gave up three great friendships. But you, you'd be giving up even more than me."

Lizzie shook her head. She never knew Kate felt like that, she always thought Kate loved her popularity. "How would I be giving up more than you?"

Kate rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to talk but Lizzie held up her hand. "Yes, I'm seriously asking that question."

"You'd not only be giving up two great friendship but a great love too," Kate stated simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A great love, who, how, _what_?"

"Lizzie, come on. I told you last year that Gordo had a crush on you, you didn't think I was lying, did you?"

"No, but that was last year and it wasn't a great love."

"Yeah, last year he had a crush on you, this year, he's in love with you."

"No way. Gordo doesn't love me," Lizzie denied.

Kate nodded, exasperated. "Yes he _does_ Lizzie, and if you give that up plus those two friendships, you'll never forgive yourself, I never did."

Lizzie was silent for a few seconds and Kate stood up. "Look, I gotta go, but please, think about what I said. He's head over heels for you." She turned and walked out of the Digital Bean leaving Lizzie even more confused than before.

Gordo loves me? Gordo's in love with me? No way.

Now what was she supposed to do?

* * *

Ryan frowned and watched as Kate left the Digital Bean. He'd heard everything Kate had said to Lizzie and now he saw the doubt on Lizzie's face.

'Thanks a lot, Kate,' he thought to himself. He had to do something, and fast. He walked over to Lizzie and sat down in the seat that Kate had been in previously.

"Hey Liz."

Lizzie looked up and smiled slightly. "Oh, Hey Ryan. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I just--uh--never mind," he pretended to act stressed out.

"No, what? Tell me, I wanna help you."

"Okay, well, when I was leaving school I overheard something Miranda and Gordo were talking about."

Lizzie looked up, startled. "Is everything okay? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. But they were talking about you."

"Me? What'd they say?" Lizzie asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"That you were a good-for-nothing double crosser. That you betrayed them. But they also said that they didn't really care, because they had never liked you anyways. And Gordo said he couldn't stand you and never understood how Ronnie or any other guy could ever like you."

Sure, Ryan thought, it was lame, but it seemed to have worked.

Tears shone on Lizzie's face. "They really said that?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Liz. But I told you they were no good for you."

Tears flooded her eyes as she began to sob. She stood up and ran out of the Digital Bean. Ryan sighed. He knew he had just really hurt Lizzie, but it had to be done. He couldn't risk her going back to those friends of hers and risking everything he'd done for her.

He just couldn't.

* * *

Lizzie ran into her house and straight up the stairs, still sobbing. She was careful that no one heard her, she wanted to be alone right now. She tried running straight to her room but crashed into Matt before she could get into her room.

"Hey, watch where you're--" Matt looked up and noticed his sobbing sister and stopped mid-sentence. "Lizzie?" He asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and Matt understood that she didn't want to talk about it but he continued to stand in front of her. "Gordo and Miranda. They-they," she sobbed harder as she tried to choke out the words. Matt leaned in and hugged her.

"Shh, Lizzie. It's okay." Lizzie hugged him back

"Thanks Matt," she choked out before heading to her room. Once in her room she closed the door and threw herself on her bed and sobbed harder.

She couldn't believe that they'd say that stuff about her. Maybe Ryan had made it up, but he wouldn't do that. He'd never make something up and he'd never intentionally hurt her.

He just wanted what was best for her.

But that's just what she had thought about Gordo.

Her Gordo.

Her Gordo? Where had that come from, she wondered. Did she have a crush on Gordo? No that was nonsense. She had Ryan, and Ryan was perfect for her. But still, she had to wonder.

And Miranda.

Her best girl friend. How was she supposed to survive life without Miranda?

But were they ever really friends to begin with? Or were they just using her? Lizzie was so confused right now and questions continued to fly through her mind as she continued to sob.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to another night of hardly any sleep, I managed to write a few chapters right now. Unfortunately, they're all out of order so I can't just post a bunch of chapters. But it'll make writing easier as I go on. I actually got tired writing them but came across a problem in my layout for the chapters, so I had to fix it. Thanks again for the reviews, they really do mean a lot and it makes me write the next chapter and get it posted sooner. I'm really busy this week but I still try to get a chapter posted close to everyday. Please keep reviewing, it makes me smile!! lol.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 6: Jealous Fights

Lizzie rubbed her tired eyes. She still couldn't fully believe what Ryan had told her. If they had never liked her they would not have done all the stuff for her that that had done? What Ryan had said just really didn't add up at all but she really didn't think he'd lie to her. What reason would he have to lie to her?

Lizzie shook her head, freeing herself from her thoughts. She had to get ready for school and she didn't have time to worry about her problems right now.

An hour later she emerged from her bedroom completely ready for school. She headed down the stairs, knowing she would have to ride the bus to school this morning.

Once on the bus Lizzie glanced at Gordo and Miranda, and they glanced back at her and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

'Don't cry Lizzie, don't cry.'

She shook her head and headed to the back of the bus to sit next to Kate. Kate smiled at her and leaned forward whispering, "So, did you think about what I said?"

Lizzie smiled slightly. "Yeah, kind of."

Kate gave her a knowing look, "What's on your mind?" Lizzie responded with a simple shrug, and Kate sighed, "You can talk to me, Lizzie, I swear."

Lizzie nodded. "Ryan came to the Digital Bean last night after you left and told me some stuff," she said simply, hoping she wouldn't have to say anymore.

"Like what?" Kate pressed.

Lizzie swallowed the lump in her throat and knew telling it would make her voice crack. She began to tear up. "He said he overheard Gordo and Miranda talking about me," Lizzie started with a shrug as she began to cry, "He said they said that they were glad that I wasn't hanging around them anymore, because they had never really liked me, and all this other stuff."

Kate shook her head. _'That jerk.'_

"You don't believe him, do you Lizzie?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know what to believe anymore, it's just so hard," she sobbed and Kate leaned over and pulled Lizzie into a hug.

* * *

Miranda and Gordo watched as Lizzie cried and Kate tried to soothe her. "What do you think is wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Maybe she broke up with Ryan?" Gordo questioned, a slight look of happiness was in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared when he remembered that this was causing Lizzie pain.

Miranda shook her head. "I don't think so, but maybe."

Gordo watched, saddened. "Did you see when she walked past us?" He started asking Miranda, "She looked like she was going to cry."

Miranda nodded. "I know, I saw it." Both of them looked down, sad, wondering what could be wrong with their friend.

* * *

Lizzie sniffed as she got off the bus. This was going to be a long day. She wiped her eyes slightly and headed to the bathroom to fix her make-up. She groaned when she looked in the mirror, she was a mess. Mascara was rolling down her face in streaks from her tears and her eyeliner was smudged all over. She had mascara all over her eyelids from her eyelashes getting wet and she made a quick mental note that she'd have to switch to waterproof mascara.

Lizzie left the bathroom when the bell rang and headed to her locker and then to Geometry. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen and she hoped it wouldn't involve her, but she knew it would.

Sure, high school was supposed to be fun and exciting but it was more like a disaster of emotions right now. And a dread of fear in the pit of her stomach told her that it was going to get much worse before it would get better.

* * *

Lizzie squinted her eyes at Gordo and Miranda. It was lunch and someone new was sitting in her spot. "Who's that?" Lizzie asked Ryan.

"Who's who?" he retorted, lazily.

"That!" Lizzie told him as though it was completely obvious. Ryan looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Her?" he asked, pointing at the new girl.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yes, her."

"That's Sarah Pearson. She just moved here. She from North Carolina and her dad got transferred, so here she is. She's really nice, spunky, and everything."

"What I want to know is why she's sitting with them."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It's my spot--" Lizzie stopped mid-sentence as she remembered everything that had been going on lately. "and I don't want them to use her like they used me," she finished lamely.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you Lizzie?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Jealous, me? No," Lizzie denied the statement, even though she knew it was true.

Ryan shook his head. "Whatever Lizzie. Look, I've gotta go, why don't you go find Kate. You two seem pretty close lately."

Lizzie nodded and did as he said, wondering briefly whether or not she should go talk to Miranda and Gordo. She watched Sarah closely, and noticed she seemed to get along with them pretty good. The three of them actually looked happy.

"It's hard, isn't is?" Kate asked.

"What?"

She motioned towards Miranda and Gordo. "Watching them have lots of fun when you know that if you wouldn't have sold out for popularity you'd be having that much fun too."

Lizzie nodded, completely understanding. "Kate?" she questioned, rotating her body towards her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Ryan lied to me?" Kate shrugged.

"Do I think that, yeah. I'm not going to lie to you. But you have to decided whether or not _you_ believe him."

Lizzie shrugged. "I really don't know. I'm so confused right now." Kate looked at Lizzie sympathetically, wishing there was something she could do to help.

* * *

"So," Miranda started, "You moved here from North Carolina?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. My dad got a job promotion so he had to transfer to Hillridge, so of course we moved with him," she added as an afterthought and followed it with a small shrug.

Gordo nodded. "Do you like it here so far?"

"I love it here. It's so, _nice_," she giggled. "I don't know, there's just something about everyone here that seems so," she paused for a second, "friendly and welcoming."

Sarah bit her lip knowing she had a mission to get done and she didn't think Ryan would be very happy if she didn't get it done. "So what do you guys think of Lizzie McGuire?"

They both looked up at her, shocked.

* * *

Lizzie smiled up at Ryan as they walked into the Digital Bean. As they were walking in she noticed Miranda, Gordo, and Sarah just leaving. She eyed them suspiciously as they walked out the door. She poked Ryan in the shoulder, still trying to keep an eye on them, but decided it was pointless and looked at Ryan instead.

"Why was she here with them?"

"Lizzie! You are jealous, aren't you?"

Lizzie shrugged. "They were my best friends for years, okay? I just want to know why they're hanging around some new girl."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "No, you're worried that she's taking your spot in their lives. But trust me, you don't have to worry about that ever happening because Gordo and Miranda worship the ground you walk on."

"Do you really--wait, what did you just say?"

"That they worship the ground you walk on," Ryan repeated.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes accusingly. "I thought you said they never liked me." Lizzie watch as nervousness washed over his face. "Oh my gosh! Did you-did you _lie_ to me?" Lizzie questioned, through gritted teeth.

"Lizzie, you know, I just wanted what was best--" Lizzie cut him off by holding up her hand.

"I can't believe you would tell me something like that! Were you trying to cause me pain?"

"No, of course not. Lizzie, I wouldn't do that to you."

Lizzie shook her head. "You-I-." Lizzie swallowed. "You're _unbelievable_. I can't believe you'd to something like that," Lizzie fumed.

Ryan reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "Look,"

Lizzie glared at him and threw his hands off of her shoulders. "No Ryan, you look. Don't touch me, okay?" Lizzie asked him. He tried to reach out to her but she swatted his hands away from herself and reached out her hand and slapped him across the face. She narrowed her eyes at him and marched out of the Digital Bean with tears in her eyes.

The tears began to fall and she tried to hastily wipe them away but realized there was no point to it. She sniffed and began to run towards the park. She always went to the park when she was upset. She cried harder and bit her lip as she ran.

A few minutes later she approached the park. Closing her eyes, she continued to cry and ran towards the swings. As she was running she felt herself hit someone. Opening her eyes she began to apologize but quickly stopped.

"Lizzie," the figure asked quietly, "are you okay?"

She nodded, then shook her head and flung her arms around Gordo's neck and sobbed on his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly. Gordo pulled away from her slightly, "What wrong Lizzie, what's going on?" he asked her, confused.

She sniffed. "Oh Gordo. It's horrible," she started. She continued to tell him the whole story as she continued to hug her and rub her back. When she was finished she buried her head into his shoulder again. He looked down, his heart breaking at the sound of her sobs.

"Shh, Lizzie. It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine," he quietly told her, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

_A/N: So there's a semi-happy ending to this chapter but don't think that the drama's over. lol. Ryan isn't close to being out of this story--haha--many many more things planned. Please leave a review. The next chapter should be out soon._


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy. Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next on up soon!!_

_Disclaimer: I realized I haven't done ANY of these yet, so I'm saying it in this chapter and it goes for the whole story!! I don't own anything pertaining to Lizzie McGuire products, except for Ryan and I don't really want to own him, maybe I can trade him in for Gordo. Anyways, I don't own anything._

**The Prince You Charmed**

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

Miranda squinted as she watched Gordo and Lizzie sit down against the big oak tree, his arms around her. She noted that Lizzie was crying and Gordo looked troubled and began to jog towards them, millions of thoughts running through her head.

"Hey Gordo, Lizzie?" she said, unsurely.

Lizzie looked up, her eyes red from crying and she bit her lip for a second. "Hey Miranda," she responded simply, standing up to face her. Lizzie let a small smile fall upon her lips as she lunged forward and engulfed Miranda in a hug.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked when Lizzie pulled away and resumed her position next to Gordo. Miranda sat down, knowing this would be a long story. Lizzie took a deep breath and started.

"Ryan and I, we got in a fight."

Miranda nodded, she had seen that coming. "About what?"

Lizzie shook her head, foolishly. "You guys."

Gordo looked surprised. She hadn't told him what the fight was about, but before he could question her, she started up again. "Well, actually, not about you guys," Lizzie looked up for a few seconds. "Am I being confusing?"

Miranda and Gordo nodded. "Okay, I had a talk with Kate the other day and then Ryan came in and said he overheard you two talking about something and he said you were talking about me and," Lizzie trailed off, feeling childish.

"And what?" Miranda asked, soothingly.

"Well he said he heard you guys saying that you had never liked me and all these other things," Lizzie paused. She didn't know how much she should tell them.

"And you believed him?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Lizzie, you should know that we love you."

Lizzie stayed silent and Miranda took up a new opportunity to ask more questions. "So what exactly was the fight about?"

"We started talking about, well, just something, and I found out he lied."

Miranda leaned over and hugged Lizzie. "I'm sorry, Liz." It was at this moment that Miranda noticed that Gordo had been holding on to Lizzie's hand throughout the entire thing, as though he was afraid to lose her again. Miranda smiled and was secretly afraid of the same thing.

Three hours later the trio stood up from there spot under the tree and headed in different directions.

* * *

Ryan stared up at the ceiling. How was he supposed to fix this mess? He knew he had really screwed up, letting Lizzie know he had lied. But he couldn't believe she had gotten so mad over it, it was just a little lie. And she had slapped him.

Perfect girlfriends weren't suppose to slap their boyfriends. He'd have to do something about that, but first he had to figure out how to get her to forgive him.

He still wanted his perfect girlfriend and decided that he'd have to give Lizzie a second chance to be perfect. All he had to do was talk to her. With that thought, he headed out the front door of his house to find her somewhere.

* * *

Lizzie looked up, surprised. She squinted her eyes and then glared. What was Ryan doing in front of her house?

She walked a few more steps so that they were in a communicable distance of each other. She bit her lip angrily and kept her eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?" She spat out.

"I wanted to talk."

"You wanted to talk ,huh? Well guess what? I _don't."_

"Lizzie, please, listen to me," he seemed to be pleading.

"No."

"What?" He asked her, as though he had heard her wrong.

"You heard me just fine. You _lied_ to me. I don't think there's anything to talk about. You tried to turn me against my two best friends in the whole entire _world_, with a lie. Don't you get how _wrong _that is?"

"Yes, Lizzie. I get it. And I'm sorry, okay. I really am," he lied, again. "I just want you to be my girlfriend again. Please?" he begged, using puppy dog eyes.

"You think that apologizing just makes everything okay?"

"Well, no. But Lizzie, I don't know what else to do," he responded, playing the sad card. Lizzie stayed silent for awhile as tears formed behind her closed eyelids.

When had everything gotten so confusing?

* * *

Gordo walked home, a goofy grin placed on his face. His hand still tingled from holding onto Lizzie's hand for so long. Unfortunately, he knew that nothing would come of that. She was dealing with a lot of problems right now and she probably didn't want to go out with him at all.

But still, that didn't stop his hand from tingling.

The grin stayed on his face even as he walked into the front door of his house. His step seemed to have an extra bounce to it, and he noticed his parents watching him out of the corner of their eyes'. He bounded up the stairs to his room. Gordo tried desperately to wipe the grin off of his face, but with every thought that entered his mind, Lizzie was somewhere in it, and all that did was put the grin right back on his face.

He looked down at his hand and sighed. Maybe love wasn't so bad after all, he thought. All though, it'd be a lot better if she loved him too.

* * *

"Um, Lizzie? Are you there?" Ryan questioned. She'd been quiet for an awfully long time.

"Yeah, Ryan," she said, bitterly. "I'm thinking, is that okay with you?"

He simply nodded. Lizzie sighed, inwardly. He looked so innocent and guilty but yet, what he had done had no excuse. He'd lied to her and made her change herself for him. She was completely lost right now and the only thing that kept floating into her mind was the memory of Gordo hugging her and holding on to her hand.

* * *

Miranda grinned. Lizzie finally seemed to be back to normal and with any luck, there would be no Ryan in the picture anymore.

Or Sarah, for that matter. Miranda had liked Sarah on the first impression, but the questions on Lizzie got a little weird, and Miranda got this bizarre feeling that she was up to something.

But she had just moved here, what exactly could she be up to?

Miranda shook her head. Right now, that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that she felt the happiest she had in a long time. She was getting her best friend back and Lizzie and Gordo were slowly falling for each other.

Okay, so Gordo had fallen a long time ago and unfortunately, not at a very good time. But that was okay now, because it had reassured Miranda that Gordo would always love Lizzie, no matter what. And as soon as Lizzie saw how great of a guy Gordo was, she'd be head over heels too.

Miranda squealed. For the first time since high school had started, everything seemed to be going right. A strange feeling came over her, and she felt like the happiness wasn't going to last to long. She sighed, what could go wrong right now?

About a million thoughts came to her head, but the one that stuck out the most was Lizzie and Ryan. Confused, Miranda thought through the situation. Lizzie had seemed really mad at Ryan and not about to talk to him anytime soon. And about the only thing that would convince Lizzie to take him back was if he begged.

* * *

"Come on, Lizzie, please?"

Lizzie glanced up, biting her lip for the numerous time in the last few minutes. Take him back or not? The question ran through her mind at 100 miles per second and she had no clue what to do.

She looked around, nervously, as if searching for an easy answer. "Liz? Please? I'm _begging_ you. Give me another chance."

Ryan smiled as he watched her face soften a bit, but as soon as she looked back up at him he put on his best 'I'm so hurt right now' face. He inwardly rolled his eyes, here he was looking like an idiot asking Lizzie for another chance when she should be begging him for another chance.

She had gotten mad at him, she'd been the jealous one, she'd been the one that had _slapped_ him. He shook his head and kept his masked face on. It seemed to be working like a charm.

Lizzie softened her expression.

'I know what he did was wrong, but he does look really sincere and I guess everyone deserves a second chance,' she thought to herself, and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll give you one more chance."

His face broke out into a grin. "Thanks Lizzie, that's great."

"So, um," she began to question, "can I eat with Gordo and Miranda tomorrow?"

"No, Liz," he said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because, well, we just got back together after a big fight and I think it'd be better if you stay around me and Kate. I know Gordo and Miranda will try to change your mind about this. And I still don't think they're good for you. You do know that I only want what's best for you, right?"

Lizzie nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Ryan, I know."

And suddenly, she was sucked back into his trap.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm, I'm really starting to dislike my own characters, lol. I'm not even to fond of Lizzie right now and she's my main character. But remember, she's confused, so don't hate her to much. Don't think that she really wants Ryan more than Miranda and Gordo, more that he's just putting all these thoughts in her head, or something. I don't know exactly what I'm talking about so I'm going to stop and let you review. _


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!! lol. As I said previously I'm thinking about starting some new fics but I'm trying to think up some really good plots, so it may be awhile before anything new gets posted. But for now, I have this one going, it's not quite half done, I think.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 8: Unleashed Emotions

Lizzie stepped onto the bus the next morning with a bright smile over her face. She walked straight past Miranda and Gordo, hoping they wouldn't noticed her. But they did.

"Hey Lizzie," Gordo started, and Lizzie cut him off.

"Uh, I hope you two don't think I'm sitting with you guys. I mean, come one, why would I sit with you when I can sit with the popular?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Lizzie?" Miranda exclaimed, mad.

"Okay, if you didn't understand that, then you need to go back to elementary school."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I understood the words just fine, thank you very much, Lizzie. Why are you still sitting with them when you're not with Ryan?"

"Not with Ryan? Are you nuts?"

Gordo gave a clueless looked, followed by Miranda. "What about what happened last night?" Gordo questioned her, speaking in a soft voice.

"Yeah about that, you know, thanks for the pep talk and whatever, but I won't be needing them anymore. Ryan stopped by and apologized. After he begged, I took him back. So it looks like I won't be needing the two of you anytime soon."

Miranda swallowed, holding back tears. "You know Lizzie, I'm thinking maybe you're the one that needs to go back to elementary school. You're starting to remind me of a certain fourth grader."

The words stung Lizzie, and left her speechless and without a comeback. So instead, she glared, sneered, flipped her hair, and headed towards the back of the bus. She stopped in her tracks only momentarily as she realized she was right back where she had been the day before.

She looked to Kate as Kate looked back at her and shook her head. Lizzie sat beside Kate and Kate took no time in starting a very motherly lecture. "Oh my God Lizzie. I seriously don't think I just heard what you said. I'm really hoping maybe I was just hallucinating. Those are your lifetime friends and you just treated them like dirt. You're being pathetic, you know that? All they've done is constantly be nice to you and you treat them like that? I thought I knew you better than that, Lizzie McGuire. I thought you had a good heart."

Lizzie was taken aback by Kate's words. "I didn't want to say those things, they just came out," she replied, pathetically. Kate shook her head.

"Miranda's right, you know. You're reminding me a lot of me when I was in fourth grade, and I've already told you how much I regret that. I can't believe you're still going to do the same thing."

* * *

Lizzie walked down the hall, Ryan's arm around her shoulders. They left the school and found a table outside to eat lunch at. Lizzie noticed that Sarah was sitting with Miranda and Gordo again, and she couldn't help but feel jealous.

What if Gordo started liking _her?_

What if Miranda started confiding in _her?_

"Quit it, Lizzie," Ryan told her, "You're staring at them."

She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "I know I'm staring at them, but I don't like her and I don't want them around her."

"It's their choice to make, you know. I can't believe you're this jealous over it."

Lizzie shook her head but kept her mouth shut. Against her better judgment, she continued to watch the trio. She heard Ryan get up and walk away and thought about chasing after him. But she didn't want to, right now, she felt like she had to watch Sarah. Sarah glanced her way quickly and Lizzie looked down. She prayed that Sarah hadn't noticed her staring.

Sarah turned back, said a few words to Miranda, and then to Gordo, and headed off. Lizzie turned to talk to Ryan before remembering that he had walked away. So instead, she went over to Kate's table and sat with them.

* * *

"This is horrible," Miranda stated, "That's twice that she's ditched us for the popular. And can you believe she actually took Ryan back?" Miranda ranted to Gordo.

Gordo shook his head, equally angry with Lizzie. "I didn't think she could be that stupid. She's just going to get hurt again, and then she's going to come crawling back to us."

Miranda stayed silent, decided that it was Gordo's turn to rant. "I don't want her to get hurt Miranda, but what's it going to take for her to realize that he's no good?"

Miranda shrugged. "I don't now, Gordo. I don't know."

* * *

Lizzie couldn't believe her luck. She had been a second late for class and the teacher made her stay 15 minutes after school. She'd missed the bus, and now she would have to walk.

Lizzie walked to her locker, grumbling incoherent sentences under her breath. She looked up and noticed Gordo by his locker, looking just as mad as she felt. She took a deep breath and continued towards him.

* * *

Gordo couldn't believe his luck. A few seconds late for class and he had to stay 15 minutes after school. And now he couldn't even get his locker open fast enough to get away from what he knew was coming.

A fight with Lizzie. He had seen her stop dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway. That's when he noticed that the two of them must have been the only two left in the entire school.

Great, he thought, no one to break up the fight, either.

* * *

Lizzie opened her locker and shoved her stuff in, angrily. She noticed Gordo look over at her for a second. She rotated her head and body so that she was facing him.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked bitterly.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to get into this, Lizzie."

"Get into what?"

He sighed heavily. Was she trying to start a fight? He turned, facing her. "Get into a fight with you."

"Who said anything about fighting?"

"Never mind. Just never mind."

"Whatever, Gordo," Lizzie responded. She honestly hoped that that was the end of it, but yet she knew better. She turned and left the school before he could get in another word.

Instead, she headed to the Digital Bean, calling her mom on the way there and telling her she was meeting some people, and she'd be home later. A small white lie, but Lizzie needed some time to sit down and think. Although the Digital Bean wasn't the best place to think, it was the first place that had entered her mind.

Once there she ordered her usual strawberry smoothie and sat down. Thoughts went through her mind so fast she couldn't even concentrate on most of them. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed loudly.

She heard the door open and turned around to see who had just come in, out of habit. She immediately regretted it when she saw Gordo walk through the door. He eyed her and then began to walk towards her.

"Okay, Lizzie," he began, continuing the earlier argument, "You want to argue, then we'll argue. What is with you lately?"

"With me? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play your dumb card on me Lizzie, I know you to well for that. You've been acting exactly like Kate for the past week, and I'm getting sick of it."

Lizzie looked at Gordo with her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well, you didn't seem to have a problem replacing me any to fast."

"Replacing you? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Uh, gee, I don't know. Oh wait, yes I do. It comes in the name of Sarah Pearson."

Gordo's eyes widened. "You're concerned about Sarah eating lunch with us? My God, Lizzie. You really do jump to conclusions way to fast. She ate lunch with us for two days, no big deal. What's a big deal is you taking Ryan back after what he did."

"He apologized."

"Okay, so the word 'sorry' makes everything okay again?"

"No. You know that's not what I meant."

"Well that's sure what it sounded like. I can't believe you just took him back like that," he said, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Lizzie, however, hadn't.

"Okay Gordo, you know what? I'm not going to waste my time with you right now. We're fighting like little kids and it's stupid. I'm leaving."

"Yeah, and that's real mature too, Lizzie."

"It's better than fighting with you," she exclaimed, angrily.

Gordo threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, Lizzie. Just leave. Just walk away from our 15 years of friendship."

Lizzie was quiet for a second and then she looked up at him. "Fine. I will," she told him quietly, walking out of the Digital Bean.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 8. Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews. I posted a short one shot LG fic, if you want to check it out. It's called Cursed. Here's chapter nine of this story though, it's kind of short, shorter than some of my other ones anyways. Well, here it is.....

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 9: Caught Red-Handed

Gordo sighed, and ran his hand through his messy hair. That had definitely not gone as planned. He sat down in Lizzie's old spot and played with the straw in her smoothie. He bit his lip, a habit he seemed to be picking up from Lizzie, and glanced around to see how many people were still staring at him.

Only four and most of them had looked down when he had looked up. He briefly wondered how many had heard the entire argument. They hadn't been that incredibly loud, he didn't think. As he continued to glance around the figure of Ryan caught the corner of his eye.

Standing up, he walked over to get a closer look and make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. And they weren't.

Sitting right in front of him, in plain sight, was Ryan.

And not just Ryan.

Ryan and another girl.

Ryan and another girl, _kissing._

Ryan and _Sarah, _kissing.

He closed his eyes, and wished for the image to be gone when he opened them. Unfortunately, he didn't have very good karma right now, and the sight stayed blatantly in front of him.

What was he supposed to do now?

He moved out of the way as the two figures separated and made sure they couldn't see him. Gordo watched as Sarah walked out of the Digital Bean, closely followed by Ryan. Shaking his head, he resumed his previous seat. It was only then that he noticed Lizzie had forgotten her purse on top of the table.

Great, that would mean he'd have to deal with this problem much sooner than he thought.

A few minutes later someone sat down beside him and he looked up. It was Miranda.

"What's up, Amigo?" She questioned, noticing that Gordo was clutching Lizzie's purse as if it was his lifeline.

"I got in a fight with Lizzie. Then she left, and I saw Ryan."

Miranda simply raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. "He was with Sarah, kissing her," he summed it up quickly.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked him. Gordo looked up, exasperated.

"I'm pretty sure, Miranda, yes," he snapped.

She held up her hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. Jeez. What are you going to do?"

Gordo gave Miranda a slight grin, "Well, maybe-,"

"No," Miranda cut him off, "I'm not telling her for you. Nu-uh. I won't do it. _You're_ going to do it. All by yourself."

"Miranda, I can't."

"You have to Gordo. You have to. I didn't see it."

He nodded, knowing she was right. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Lizzie came back into the Digital Bean, looking for her long lost purse.

* * *

Lizzie stormed out of the Digital Bean annoyed. Annoyed, angry, confused, and a bunch of other emotions that she couldn't identify right now. Not that she really cared to know what they were at that moment. She just couldn't believe the nerve of Gordo, telling her she made a mistake taking Ryan back.

She hadn't made a mistake, had she?

'No, Lizzie. You did the right thing,' she tried to reassure herself but it wasn't working. Slowing down her furious pace, she looked up. She noticed that it was getting pretty dark and she should probably call her mom again, and tell her not to worry, that she'd be home in a few minutes.

Lizzie reached for her purse to get her phone when she stopped, dead in her tracks, She didn't have her purse. She'd forgotten it on the table at the Digital Bean. Sighing, Lizzie turned herself around, she'd have to go back to get it but she couldn't decide if she should finish walking home, and then have her mom give her a ride back, or if she should go back, and call and have her mom pick her up.

It didn't matter a whole lot, either way her mom would hear from her in the same amount of time. Her mind was still confused though and she couldn't decide what to do. After standing on the sidewalk, turning in circles like a lost puppy, for five minutes, she decided to just head back to the Digital Bean. That way, she wouldn't have to get a lecture about being forgetful or irresponsible. Lizzie slowly began walking towards the Digital Bean.

* * *

Gordo and Miranda mindlessly stared down at the table. They both wondered if Lizzie would believe anything either of them told her, or if she'd just get even madder. But they couldn't just live with this secret and keep it from her. It would give them both an unwanted sense of guilt that they would have to carry everywhere with them.

Lizzie had to be told, even if it would hurt her.

Gordo planned his words in his head but knew it wouldn't do any good. You could plan words over and over in your head and think you'd be just fine, but then the time would come to say them, and you'd just get all nervous and have no clue what to say anymore. Still, he continued to say them in the same sequence numerous times hoping that maybe they'd come out the way he had planned.

Miranda looked up at Gordo but didn't bother saying anything. It wouldn't help anything and there was nothing she _could_ say to make the situation seem any better. Because no matter how you looked at it, it was bad. She tapped her fingers against the table but quickly stopped after receiving a glare from Gordo. Miranda resorted to sitting quietly and she made sure she made no noise whatsoever.

Hearing the door, she looked up as Lizzie entered the Digital Bean. She made brief eye contact with her before breaking it. This let Lizzie know that they were mad at her and that they thought they had every right to be.

Which they did, technically.

It also told Lizzie that they were only there for one reason, and an important reason at that. Miranda sighed and nudged Gordo, to let him know that Lizzie had arrived.

* * *

Lizzie wiped away more tears as she stepped into the Digital Bean and made quick eye contact with Miranda. She inwardly knew that they were mad at her and also knew that they had numerous reasons to be. Lizzie prayed that this night wouldn't end badly, but the same dread of fear that her stomach had held a few days earlier reappeared.

She knew that Gordo and Miranda had something important to talk to her about. Otherwise, they wouldn't still be here, they were to mad at her to stay for any other reason. And Lizzie couldn't blame them one bit.

She took a deep breath and started to walk towards them. As she reached them she tried to smile at them, but it came out as more of a happy frown that looked sad. Whatever that was.

"H-hi," Lizzie started, "I forgot my purse."

Gordo nodded and reluctantly handed it over to her. Lizzie turned to leave, hoping to avoid whatever they wanted to talk about. She felt Gordo grab her arm though, and she turned back to face him. He stood up and let out a breath.

"Lizzie," he started with sadness to his voice, "we need to talk."

Lizzie nodded, Gordo sighed, and Miranda watched.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I'm still working on some new plot lines, so these chapters may not be coming out quite as fast, but I do have a lot of parts of upcoming chapters already written, so hopefully they won't take to long.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: This chapters not as long as the first one's either, but it's important. Thanks for the reviews, big hugs to you, please review this chapter. Hopefully I'll have another one up soon!!_

**The Prince You Charmed**

**Chapter 10: Shocked**

"Okay, what about?" Lizzie questioned, trying to keep an open mind.

"Do you want to sit?" Gordo asked, motioning slightly to a chair.

Lizzie shook her head. She just wanted to get this over with. Whatever they had to say wasn't going to be good news, and taking the time to sit and get comfortable would just delay the delivery longer.

"Okay, well after you left I saw Ryan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was, um, with someone."

"That's nice. What does this have to do with anything?" Lizzie questioned, her naive side taking over.

Gordo sighed. The words weren't coming out right, Lizzie wasn't making it easy at all, and Miranda wasn't doing a thing, which was the problem.

"He was with Sarah Pearson," he told her. Lizzie made a sour face at the mention of her name. She wondered why her boyfriend was with Sarah, but still her naivety took over, and she didn't think about what could have been happening between the two of them.

"Yeah, so?" Lizzie pretended to be uninterested.

"They were kissing."

Lizzie's eyes widened, and Gordo knew that whatever she had been expecting to hear, that wasn't it.

She shook her head in denial. "No way. You're lying to me."

Gordo copied her action. "I would never lie to you, you should know that."

"Ryan wouldn't cheat on me, I know _that_."

"Well, he was. I saw it with my own two eyes," Gordo hated to be so blunt with her, but he knew that's what he had to do.

"No," Lizzie said quietly, as if questioning herself.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry," Gordo began.

"No you're not," Lizzie told him. "You're _not_ sorry, so don't say that you are. You're making this up just to hurt me, and I can't believe that you'd do that to me."

"I swear, I'm not making it up."

"You're not a good liar, Gordo. I can always tell when you're lying."

"Then I guess that means that right now, you can tell that I'm _not_ lying. Which is why you have that 'I'm-in-denial' expression on your face right now."

"I'm not in denial, Ryan is _not_ cheating on me," Lizzie exclaimed, eyes wide. She turned to Miranda.

"Did you see it?" She grilled.

Miranda shook her head. "No, I didn't," Miranda spoke quietly, and acted as if she regretted saying that she didn't see it.

Lizzie looked back at Gordo, "See, you are making it up," she accused.

"I didn't see it because I wasn't here yet, but I do believe him," Miranda stated, adding a shrug to the end of her sentence.

"No you don't," Lizzie notified her.

Miranda shot her a look. "Yes, Lizzie, I do."

Lizzie looked around and didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what to believe. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. Lizzie felt emotions flying all over inside of her, and she was completely lost right now. She settled on the emotion of disagreement.

"I don't believe you. Ryan wouldn't do that," Lizzie said, again. She watched as Gordo's calm expression turned into a frustrated one.

"I seriously cannot believe that you're going to believe him over me. We've been best friends since the day you were born, Lizzie. You just met him a few weeks ago. He's just going to hurt you, you know that, don't you? I thought you had more common sense than that, Lizzie McGuire. I thought I knew you perfectly, but obviously, I never knew you at all. You're just one big lie."

Gordo saw hurt pass through her eyes and instantly wished life came with a remote, so he could rewind. "Lizzie, I'm sorry. I didn't want that to come out that way."

Lizzie looked at Gordo and shook her head. "I don't care what you wanted Gordo, okay? In fact, right now, I don't care about you at all. I can't believe that you're so mad at me for having a boyfriend. Why do you care so much anyways?"

Lizzie couldn't believe she had just told Gordo that she didn't care about him because she knew that was the biggest lie ever. He was one of the most important people to her. She regretted the words, but didn't take them back. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked into Gordo's eyes and saw an emotion she had never seen him hold in his eyes before.

Complete and utter pain.

Hurt.

Torment.

And she had caused it. All of it. Right now, Lizzie felt the lowest she could ever feel. She wanted to run home and hide under the covers and never come back out.

She was completely positive that she couldn't feel any worse than she did right that second.

Gordo was silent for a few seconds before answering her, but when he finally opened his mouth, he prayed that his voice wouldn't crack. And before he knew what he was saying, the words came flying out of his mouth, " Why do I care so much? I care so much because you're my _best_ friend. Because I care about _you._ Because you mean the world to me and I can't stand seeing you cry over him. And because I love you more than anything in this entire universe. That's why, Lizzie, and I can't believe that you were to blind to see it. You're to blind to see that Ryan's going to do nothing but hurt you. You're to blind to see that I would love you so much more than he would." Once he had finished talking, he immediately wished for that remote again.

He shook his head, and walked past Lizzie and out of the Digital Bean.

Lizzie wiped the tears off of her cheeks as she watched him leave the building.

She had been wrong, she could feel lower.

Lizzie looked at Miranda. She didn't know why she immediately turned to Miranda. Probably for comfort, for consoling words. Lizzie wanted to hear that this wasn't all her fault. All she needed was a certain look of sympathy from Miranda, and Lizzie would know that this wasn't all her fault. But Miranda refused to look at Lizzie. Slowly, Miranda glanced up. "That's was low, Lizzie. Really low. You've changed and I don't like this new Lizzie, not one bit," with that said, Miranda walked out of the Digital Bean.

Lizzie sat down and tried to wipe her tears away before calling her mom to come get her.

Lizzie had never felt more horrible in her entire life.

Once at home, Lizzie subjected herself to a nice, long, hot shower. The pressure helped her relax for a few seconds but her problems never left her mind.

How could she have been so mean to Gordo?

Had he really deserved anything she said to him? Lizzie snorted. No way, she knew right away that he didn't deserve it.

And Kate had been right, Gordo _did_ love her.

Miranda had never been so mad at Lizzie, ever.

And Ryan was most likely cheating on her. Gordo had been right, Lizzie could tell that Gordo wasn't lying. But she still held onto the hope that Gordo had been _wrong_. Which had happened a few times before.

Lizzie lied in her bed and tried to fall asleep. A few hours after falling asleep, she was awoken by the ringing of the phone. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see it still dark outside. She rolled over and looked at the phone, which was still ringing. Lizzie picked it up and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" She asked, only half awake.

"Lizzie?" the voice started, and Lizzie immediately recognized it at Mrs.. Gordon, and she sat straight up in bed, now fully awake, "Lizzie, there's been an accident."

_A/N: Please review!!_


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: WOW!!! I got so many reviews for the last chapters, I guess the cliffhangers really bring in more reviews, lol. Maybe I'll have to leave more of them. Nah, I'll just write it as planned. But seriously, thanks so much for all the reviews, I got a lot of new readers. So once again, thanks SO much.

This chapters longer again, but not super long. But it might be my longest chapter. There's about eight chapters and an epilogue left. And, check out my new story, **Back to the Beginning**, please. And I'll be posting another new story soon to, so I'll let you know.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 11: Regrets and Confessions

The next few minutes happened in a blur of slow motion. Lizzie repeated the words over in her head. "There's been an accident."

Accident.

Mrs. Gordon.

Gordo.

Gordo and an accident.

Gordo in_ an accident._

She felt the phone being pulled from her grasp and heard her mother say hello. Lizzie willed herself to glance at her mother's face. It was filled with sorrow and pain. Lizzie rubbed her hands over her face, furiously. No way was this really happening. Her mom nodded a few times, and said a few simple, forced words before hitting the off button on the phone.

Mrs. McGuire repeated the words that Lizzie had already heard once. "There's been an accident," she started and looked to Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded and waited for more information to come. "Gordo was--hit--by a car," she finished the sentence weakly. Lizzie felt her eyes widen in fear.

"Is he okay?" She questioned.

Her mother shook her head. "They don't know. He's in the ICU right now and it's pretty critical. They don't think that he'll make it through the night," she responded, with a shaky voice.

Lizzie shook her head. Not happening. "No. No. Gordo can't--_die."_

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." Her mother replied, as Lizzie continued to shake her head.

"This isn't suppose to happen, not to him, not to Gordo," Lizzie's vision was blurred from her tears as she glanced around the room, as though looking for an escape from the nightmare. Looking for anything that could eliminate some of the pain.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Her mother's gentle words broke threw her thoughts of escape.

Lizzie nodded, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Half an hour later Lizzie saw Gordo's parents standing outside of a room, both looking pale. They glanced up when they heard footsteps, and smiled weakly at the McGuire family. Mrs. Gordon stood up and began to walk towards them.

She took a deep breath. "Well, they've got his heart beating steady and are pretty certain that he'll make it through the night, as long as a close watch is kept on him. But he's slipped into a coma, and they don't think he'll come out of it without brain damage."

"But he will wake up, won't he?" Lizzie questioned, hopeful.

Mrs. Gordon looked away from Lizzie's face and paled a bit more. She sniffed and then responded, "They don't know."

Lizzie could feel her hands shaking as butterflies flew around in her stomach. How could this be happening? She walked forward and sat in one of the cushioned chairs of the hospital waiting room. Burying her head in her hands, she let out all of her frustrations from the last few days.

* * *

Miranda stopped dead on her feet. She couldn't believe Lizzie had had the nerve to show up at the hospital after what she had said to Gordo. She walked up to Lizzie and pulled her aside from all the adults and Matt.

"What do you think your doing here?" She hissed at Lizzie. The two girls continued to walk to an area where no one would be able to hear their bickering.

"What do you mean 'what do I think I'm doing here'? Gordo's one of my best friends. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Miranda titled her head. "You shouldn't be here, not after what you said to Gordo."

"He's said some pretty mean things to me, too, you know."

"Not that mean."

Lizzie sighed and knew that Miranda was right. "It's not my fault he went and fell in love with me, and now he's jealous that I have a boyfriend. That's what started all of this you know, he got jealous and I asked you what was wrong with him, and you snapped at me."

"Just because I snapped at you doesn't mean you had the right to ditch us, _twice_. For some guy you just met a few weeks ago."

Lizzie grunted. "Uh! You're the same as he is! Why can't you two just be happy that I have a boyfriend that I truly like?"

"A boyfriend that's cheating on you?" Miranda yelled.

"He's not cheating on me. You have no proof, and you said yourself that you didn't see it."

"No, I didn't. But Gordo did, and he never lies about stuff like that. And Lizzie, I can't believe you really think he meant to fall in love with someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, someone like you, someone like Kate. You're both the same. Both backstabbing and friend-ditching."

"I may have ditched you two but you really didn't seem to have a problem putting Sarah in my place," Lizzie yelled out, using the same argument she had against Gordo.

Miranda shook her head. "She ate lunch with us, twice and that was it. We didn't replace you, okay Lizzie? Did we ever replace Kate? No. And you were so much closer to either of us than Kate ever was, so why would we just replace you in a matter of a few days?"

Lizzie stayed speechless. "You know," Miranda started, "Gordo's accident is all your fault. If you wouldn't have been such a witch to him, he wouldn't have gone storming out like that. He wouldn't have ran in front of a drunk driver, and he wouldn't have gotten hit. So I hope you can live with the guilt of possibly killing your best friend for some guy that treats you like dirt, and cheats on you," she finished, walking away from Lizzie.

Lizzie stayed in her spot and let the tears come out. Miranda was right, this was her fault.

* * *

Around one o'clock the next afternoon Jo McGuire insisted she get Lizzie home so she could get some decent food and comfortable sleep. She had to struggle to get Lizzie out of the hospital, but now that they were back home and had both had a hot meal, she needed to talk to her daughter.

"Lizzie," she started, "is there anything you want to tell me?" She decided to let Lizzie be the one to point out the problem. If that didn't work, she'd have to do it herself.

Lizzie shrugged. "Not that I can think of."

Lizzie watched as her mom shook her head. "You're lying to me, I can tell because you won't look me in the face. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath before jumping into a very long speech. "I started going out with Ryan, right? Well I noticed Gordo started acting all weird, and so did Miranda. So one day at lunch, after Gordo had left the table, I asked Miranda what was wrong with him, and she got all mad at me. I honestly have no clue why."

Lizzie took another deep breath, "So then we weren't talking and I went to Ryan with the problem and he said that they weren't good enough for me. I was like 'that's stupid', but he didn't seem to think so. He told me he wanted me to choose between him and them. I was really upset about it but then told myself that he was just jealous or something, and wouldn't really make me choose. The next day, Gordo and Miranda weren't talking to me so I hung out with Ryan and then I started hanging out with Kate and her posse."

Stopping to catch her breath for a few seconds, Lizzie noted that her mom was nodded, a sign that she was following so far. "Kate's actually still human, and I was so confused, and she told me not to give up my friendship with them, and to dump Ryan. Then Ryan came, and told me that he had overheard Miranda and Gordo talking bad about me. I found out yesterday that he lied and we got in this huge fight. Well he stopped by last night and apologized and I forgave him. Then after school I got in a fight with Gordo and I left really fast from the Digital Bean but I forgot my purse so I had to go back. When I went back Miranda was with him, and he told me that he had just seen Ryan cheating on me. I said some really mean stuff to him that I totally didn't mean, and now I'm just really confused and don't know what to do," Lizzie finished, crying and out of breath.

Her mom nodded, "Well Lizzie," she started but Lizzie interrupted her.

"I know, I know, Mom. I was wrong to choose my boyfriend over my friends and it was a huge mistake and I totally regret it. If I would have just came to somebody with the problem before I made the decision, I probably would have made a better decision. Gordo obviously wasn't lying about Ryan because they were all right; Gordo would never do that to me."

Lizzie's mom nodded, again. "You seem to have this all under control. I'll just leave you to figure out the right thing to do. You obviously already know what that is," she told Lizzie. She reached over, gave Lizzie a huge hug and left the room.

Lizzie sighed. The whole situation sounded like Lizzie had really screwed up, which she had. But it also made the solution to the problem clear as crystal.

The big problem right now was Gordo.

Lizzie's mom popped her head back in the room and handed Lizzie the phone. It was Ryan. Lizzie agreed to meet him in half an hour at the Digital Bean. Ryan wanted to know why Lizzie hadn't been in school that day.

Lizzie sighed after hanging up. She had a feeling that this was not going to be a good conversation. She was hoping that maybe, in some way, she could convince Ryan to let her continue to hang out with Gordo and Miranda. Then Lizzie remembered that Ryan was cheating on her, and she realized that maybe she'd come out of this conversation without him in her life at all.

Was that really what she wanted?

Lizzie shook her head. She had no clue what she wanted. No clue at all, except that she wanted Gordo to wake up, and be okay.

* * *

A/N: Please reviews, next chapter soon!!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, here's my longest chapter, seriously. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. I love you all so much, lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I'm working on my other fics to though, so they won't be quite as frequent. But for now, here's this chapter. Please review.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 12: Letting Go

Lizzie let out a slightly irritable sigh as she heaved the heavy glass door to the Digital Bean open. She realized that for the last few weeks she had been practically living at the Digital Bean, always meeting someone there. She also realized that none of the meeting had been very pleasant. Most of them, if not all of them, had resulted in Lizzie walking out of the door mulling over something, and in a fight with someone new. The way her karma was going, she had a feeling this meeting would be just as bad. She hadn't done anything worthy of good karma for the past couple of weeks.

She eyed Ryan carefully before seating herself in a chair across from him. He looked up at her and smiled, then he scooted his chair closer to her. Both were silent for awhile, waiting for the other to start the conversation. After neither had said anything for a few minutes, Ryan opened his mouth.

"So," he started, in a cautious voice, "Why weren't you in school today? I noticed that Miranda and Gordo weren't there either, and you certainly don't look sick, it makes me think that you betrayed my trust and skipped school to be with them. Did you?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "No," she told him simply. She had never before realized how completely controlling he really was.

"Are you sure?"

Lizzie gritted her teeth, and felt the need to reach over and strangle him. "I'm positive," she snapped before calming her voice down to continue. "I wasn't at school because Gordo was in an accident last night."

"So, what does that have to do with you missing school? I mean, him I see, and Miranda too. But you had no need to be there."

Lizzie took a deep breath to try to soothe herself. She briefly wondered if Ryan had always been this, this, _inquiring_, and _annoying,_ and _utterly stupid._

"He's my best friend, Ryan," she said, as if she was talking to a two-year-old. At times, she felt like she was.

"No, not anymore."

Lizzie ran her hands over her face and started to speak in a surprisingly relaxed voice. "Just because you don't want me around them, doesn't mean they aren't still my friends. You can't just ruin friendships like that, I don't care who you are, but you can't."

"So you have been ditching me to spend time with them, haven't you?"

Her eyes widened and she felt her face heat up. "Do you know how incredibly _stupid_ you're being right now? I haven't been ditching you, the only one's I've been ditching are them. You accuse me of all these things, and you make me feel like a horrible person, but you know what? _You're_ the horrible person. You're horrible for all the hell you've been putting me through."

He eyed her, warily. Choosing to ignore everything she had just voiced, he started to speak. "So, seriously, why weren't you at school?"

Lizzie took a deep breath and didn't know how to explain this any better. He was being annoyingly frustrating, and at the moment, she couldn't stand him. She didn't know how she ever could. "I wasn't at school because I was at the hospital, making sure Gordo was going to be okay. I was doing this because Gordo was in a very bad accident and he's in very bad condition," she finished, explaining it as she would to a very small child.

"Does your little mind comprehend now?" She asked him.

He continued to stare at her for awhile. "So, you missed school because Gordo got hurt? That's all?" He asked, carelessly.

Lizzie looked at him, and began to mumble incoherent words in Spanish. She didn't even know what she was saying, but she had picked the words up from Miranda, and they were the ones Miranda said whenever she was incredibly mad. "Hurt? Gordo could _die_, Ryan. Don't you even care?"

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "Not really. I'm serious, Liz, you'd be better off without him. Everyone would be."

This was the last straw for Lizzie, and she began to lash out at Ryan. She couldn't believe how unbelievably insensitive he could be. Someone's life was on the line and he didn't even care. Lizzie reached across the table and slapped him just as she had done the day before. This time however, it was hard, and she meant business. The contact of their connecting flesh stung her own hand. Ignoring the burning sensation, she slapped him a second time. Then a third. It happened so fast that Ryan hadn't had a chance to react to it yet.

But, by the time Lizzie swung her arm the fourth time, Ryan grabbed it. "Do you feel better now?" He growled out.

Lizzie scowled, glared, and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "No, I don't. I'd feel better if I'd never met you. That's it Ryan. I'm done. No more! We're through, for good."

He looked at her as he held his throbbing cheek. She smiled as though he had just heard a joke. "Yeah, right," he responded disbelievingly.

Lizzie continued to glare at him. "You don't honestly think I'm joking, do you?" She began to question, "Because I'm not. Gordo is the best guy I've ever known, and I don't know how you made me so blind to ditch my two best friends for _you._ It was the biggest mistake of my entire life."

"What was?" He questioned her.

"Dating you. Meeting you. Anything to do with you. I hate you, Ryan. There's no excuse for what you said. None. So don't even try to think one up. Don't play your 'I'm so sorry' card, either. Just stay out of my life, forever," she spat out, vehemently.

"You don't mean that," he said, as though he knew everything in the world.

"_Yes,_ I do. What part of 'I hate you, I never want to see you again, you're a miserable excuse for a human being' don't you understand?"

"Lizzie," he started.

She held up a hand. "No, you got me started, now you're going to listen. There's no way I'll ever forgive you for what you said, ever. You got that? Don't play innocent with me either, and don't come crawling back to me, because number one, it's not going to do you any good. I'll never leave my friends for you again; you're not worth it. You aren't even worth leaving my worst enemy for. And number two, I'll just send you off to your precious little Sarah," she paused, and watched as a surprised look came over his face.

"Yes, Ryan. I know you've been cheating on me. Do you honestly think that you can make out with someone in a public place and no one will see you? Because someone did. And that someone comes in the form of Gordo, and he would never lie to me, he would never cause me pain. And he's the most important person in the whole entire world to me," Lizzie finished, out of breath and wanting to go home.

Ryan began to start up again, but Lizzie interrupted him. "No, I'm done with this. I'm done with you. All I want is Gordo back. And Miranda too," she added. She turned on her heels and marched out of the Digital Bean.

Lizzie knew that all eyes had been on the two in the Digital Bean but she didn't care. It didn't make a difference what people thought about her right know. All she cared about was Gordo, and how he was doing.

That was the moment she knew. The moment she knew that she, Lizzie McGuire was in love with him, David Gordon.

The only problem was that he might not live to know it.

* * *

Lizzie sighed as she entered the comfort of her own house. She had just gotten rid of the biggest mistake in her life, but it didn't make her feel any better. Her mind was focused merely on Gordo. She knew that she had to talk to him, even if he was in a coma.

She walked around the house, searching for her mom. Entering the kitchen, she saw a small note sitting on the island. She picked it up, skimmed it over, and sighed. Her dad had to work late, and her Mom had taken Matt over to Lanny's to work on a school project. Lizzie set the note back down in it's previous spot, and headed upstairs to take a quick shower.

She figured that by the time she was out and read, her mom would be home. And she was right. After her shower, she quickly got dressed, semi-dried her hair, and put on a touch of make-up. Lizzie left her room and headed into the living room where she found her mom seated on the couch, flipping lazily through TV channels.

"Mom?" Lizzie asked, quietly. Her mom jumped slightly, and then turned to face Lizzie.

"What?"

"Do you think you could take me to the hospital, to see Gordo?"

Her mom nodded, slowly and slightly. "Of course," she told her daughter, "are you ready right now?"

Lizzie nodded, and her mom stood up and headed towards the front door. "Then so am I," she told Lizzie, and Lizzie quickly followed her mom out to the car.

Lizzie entered the hospital, and made a mental note that she hated the smell. Especially the smell of the ICU, the area where Gordo was still occupied in. As they entered the waiting room of the ICU Lizzie noticed that Gordo's parents were in almost the exact same positions they had been a few hours ago.

Lizzie waved slightly and sped up her pace as she headed to Mrs. Gordon's side.

"Any new news?"

Mrs. Gordon shook her head slightly. "The doctors are in there right now, they want to see if there's been any improvement in his condition. They're still hopeful that he may come out of this without brain damage. Although, they're beginning to lose hope. They're checking to see if his brain is doing anything, if there's any type of activity, or improvement in his condition," Mrs. Gordon paused, realizing that she was rambling on, repeating the same things over. "I'm sorry, Lizzie, dear, I don't mean to ramble."

Lizzie shook her head, and sent Mrs. Gordon a polite smile. "There's no need to be sorry, I know you're going through a lot right now. We all are. But Gordo's strong, I'm sure he'll come out of this just fine," Lizzie summed up, as she leaned down and gave Gordo's mother a small hug.

"You think so?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, I do." Lizzie noticed that the doctor was headed their direction. She began to move out of the way when Mrs. Gordon grabbed her arm. She whispered a quiet 'stay' to Lizzie, and so she did. The doctor put a warm smile on his face.

"Well, David's coming along," he said shortly, and then continued, "He's not making many improvements, but the accident just happened last night, and granted, sometimes people are only in coma's for a few minutes, but some are in them for years. By the results of his tests, my guess is that he may wake up in a few days. Of course, I can't be sure, and I won't lie to you, there's still a chance that he'll never wake up."

He paused for a second. "But, I'm not going to go into that right now. There's no need for it. I'll leave you all alone now."

The doctor gave them all reassuring smiles as he turned and went into a new room.

Lizzie looked at Mrs. Gordon and pointed to Gordo's room. "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course, Lizzie."

Lizzie responded with a quick 'thanks', and then went into the room. She detested hospital rooms, too. They were almost all white, and were full of weird beeping machines. It made Lizzie cringe to know that those machines were what was keeping Gordo alive right now. She studied his face that was full of tiny scratches. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he was just sleeping.

Lizzie took a seat beside his bed, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Gordo," she said, tears threatening to spill. "So, so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean I didn't care about you. Because, truth be told, I care about you more than anyone in this world. I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I mean, look at you. It's my fault you're in here. If I'd never said those things, well, you might not be in this situation. And you were right. Ryan was cheating on me, and I guess I knew it from the second you told me. Because, like you said, I could tell you weren't lying, and I _do_ know that you'd never lie about something like that. I don't get it, Gordo. I don't get how you can constantly be such a good friend to me, even with all the stuff I put you through. I'm completely done with Ryan. I promise. In fact, I've moved on to someone better. Someone that's always there for me no matter what," Lizzie paused, taking short, deep breaths.

"You, Gordo. I've moved on to _you_. You're perfect, you're everything. You always manage to pick me up when I'm down, and you support me even when I do something that hurts you. I don't mean to hurt you Gordo. I don't. I love you. And I don't mean I love you as in, Best Friends Forever, although I mean it that way to, but I'm _in_ love with you. I'd give anything for you to wake up and be okay. You have to be okay, Gordo."

Lizzie took a few shaky breaths as tears rolled down her cheeks. She clamped on to Gordo's hand, and never wanted to let go. Her sobs were wretched, and they were clogging up her throat, Breathing was becoming hard, and a dizzy sensation passed over her.

But she didn't care. She just wanted Gordo to be better. "I know you probably can't hear me, and I know that you probably don't want to hear anything I have to say, but I'm telling you anyways. You have to wake up, open your eyes. Open them. Please Gordo? I'm begging you. Even if you stay mad at me for the rest of your life, just wake up and be okay."

Lizzie stayed silent for awhile as her tears began to subdue slightly. "I love you, Gordo. I want you to know that. And I want you to wake up so I can look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you," Lizzie was quiet as she realized she didn't know where she was headed with this confession.

Standing up, Lizzie wiped her eyes and turned away from Gordo. She whispered a quiet 'I'll be back' into his ear and left the tiny room. Wiping away her tears, Lizzie headed over to her mother to ask for a ride to Miranda's. Lizzie had to talk to her, apologize. She knew that Miranda could be stubborn at times, but she honestly hoped that they could work things out.

"Mom," Lizzie began, "Can you drop me off at Miranda's?"

* * *

A/N: Wow. I really made Ryan stupid, didn't I? Oh, well. Next chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapter 13!! yay!! lol. Thanks so much for all the reviews. There's not to many chapters left of this!1 tear. Probably about 5 plus the epilogue. But there's many more stories to come, but for now I'll just let you read this one.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 13: Talking it Out

Lizzie shifted her weight from one foot to the other before cautiously reaching out and ringing Miranda's doorbell. She chewed on her lips as she heard footsteps slowly approaching. Lizzie was growing more nervous by the second and for a instant she had contemplated turning around and leaving. But that wouldn't solve anything, and she knew that. So she stayed standing in her spot, staring at the blank door.

A few quick moments later, Mrs. Sanchez swung the door open, and greeted Lizzie with a pleased smile.

"Lizzie! It's so good to see you again. How have you been, sweetie?"

Lizzie smiled. Miranda's mom had always treated Lizzie as a second daughter, just as Gordo's mother treated her as the daughter she never had. "It's good to see you, too. I'm doing okay, not the best."

Mrs. Sanchez nodded, knowingly. "Have they found anything more out about Gordo?" She questioned, concerned.

Lizzie shook her head. "No, not really."

Mrs. Sanchez stepped out of the doorway and motioned for Lizzie to enter the house. "Well, Miranda's up in her room, if you want to talk to her."

"Thanks," Lizzie stated, as she headed up the stairs. She took her time, not having anything planned to say. A minutes later she softly knocked on Miranda's bedroom door.

"Come in," she heard Miranda call out.

Lizzie opened the door. "Hey," she said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Her greeting was met with a menacing glare. "What do _you_ want?" Miranda snapped, sharply.

"I-I wanted to talk to you."

Miranda shrugged. "The feelings not returned."

"Then you don't have to talk to me, just listen to me, _please?_" Lizzie begged.

"No way, Lizzie. We have nothing to say to each other. I think it would be better if you just left. Now."

Lizzie shook her head, crossly. "No way, Miranda. I came here to talk to you, and that's exactly what I'm gong to do," Lizzie told her, determined.

Miranda sighed, heavily. Arguing with Lizzie was a waste of time because when Lizzie was determined to accomplish something, she would. "Fine, talk."

Lizzie stayed completely silent. She figured that it would take Miranda longer to give in and she'd have time to think of what to say.

"Or don't talk," Miranda cut into her thoughts.

Lizzie sighed. "Look-Miranda. I'm sorry, okay. I don't know what else to say."

"Your sorry, that's great," Miranda responded, with a careless shrug.

"I was wrong okay. I know that. I screwed up, badly, but I know that too. Dating Ryan was a mistake, ditching my best friends was a mistake, and I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, and I have no clue how to tell you how sorry I am."

"Lizzie, do you remember how much it hurt when Kate ditched us?"

Lizzie nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Well losing you was a million times worse because you're my best friend in this entire world. And you did it twice. How am I suppose to forgive that."

"I don't know. Miranda, I'll do anything. Please, what can I do to make it up to you? I'd take it all back if I could, I really would."

"Lizzie, it's not even all about you ditching us. It's about the things you said to us. You were horrible Lizzie."

"I know, okay. I was a bad friend," Miranda snorted, softly, "Okay, I was an awful friend. But that's not the point. I didn't mean anything I said to you guys. You should know that. You and Gordo mean everything to me. You're my best friends," Lizzie paused as she tried to choke back a sob, and her voice began to crack, "I'm so sorry Miranda. I just want my best friends back."

Miranda shook her head, dwelling on what Lizzie had said. "Okay, so you're sorry. But you said that a few days ago at the park and when we forgave you, you ditched us again. How am I supposed to know that you won't do it again?"

Lizzie licked her lips and wiped her tears. "I don't know Miranda. I guess you have to trust me. I hate Ryan, okay, I do. I hate him so much. I met him this afternoon and it was the first time I had realized how incredibly, stupid, he was. I completely blew up at him, I yelled, and I screamed, and I slapped. Miranda, I never want to see him again. And the only good thing that came from any of this was talking to Kate. Because she regrets ditching us just as much as I regret ditching you and Gordo."

Miranda smiled slightly. "You slapped him?"

"Three times. I was going for a fourth time, but he was to quick for that."

Miranda smirked, nodding her head. "I'll give you props for that, chica. He definitely deserved it, no doubt."

"Yeah, he did. But I deserve to be slapped too. I've been awful lately. You know, I guess I should tell you, that there was another good thing about all of this. I realized that I'm in love with Gordo. I just wish it wouldn't have taken all of this to realize it."

Miranda's face held and expression of shock. She opened her mouth slightly, then closed it, then it opened again. She made quiet squeaking noises, and finally she erupted into joyous screams. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She exclaimed, excitedly. Miranda jumped up and threw her arms around Lizzie's neck.

Lizzie giggled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Miranda returned the giggle. "I guess. But you only got one more strike before you're out."

"Okay. Deal," Lizzie squealed, returning Miranda's hug. Miranda pulled away after a few seconds.

"So," she started, "Tell me about human Kate."

Lizzie giggled again, feeling happier now than she had in the past few weeks. After awhile of chatter, they came upon a more serious subject.

"Lizzie, did you really think that we'd just replace you with Sarah?"

Lizzie looked up, ashamed. She shrugged. "I don't know. I was jealous, I'll admit that, but I just had a weird feeling, and I knew I didn't like her. And I mean, look at what happened between her and Ryan," Lizzie pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I don't like her either. She was always questioning us about you. It was weird, like she was up to something. I just haven't figured it out."

Lizzie bit her lip. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as realization dawned on her. "Ryan!" She shouted.

Miranda gave an incredulous look. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't you get it? Ryan was cheating on me with Sarah. Which means, they were "partners in crime". Obviously, Ryan was using Sarah to get information on our friendship."

"Our friendship? Why would he want that kind of information?"

Lizzie fumbled with her hair. "He wanted information that he could use against us. To pull us farther apart, so I wouldn't keep wanting to spend time with you guys."

Miranda nodded, showing that she understood. "I knew I didn't like her for a reason."

Lizzie giggled. "The feeling's mutual."

* * *


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappie, there's not many chapters left, I can't believe my first multi-chapter story is so close to being done.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 14: Adding Another

After much persuading, of both Lizzie's and Miranda's parents, they finally agreed to let their daughters miss a second day of school, and spend it at the hospital. Pacing had been the biggest part of the day so far, and Lizzie had given that up and was know seated gracefully in a chair. Miranda continued to pace.

"Miranda! Please, sit down. You're making me nervous," Lizzie complained. Miranda stopped, mid-step, and faced Lizzie.

"I'm making you nervous? _I'm _making you nervous? Shouldn't _Gordo_ be making you nervous?" Miranda replied, shrilly.

Lizzie returned it with a small smile. "Of course, I'm nervous about that too, but you aren't helping anyone by pacing like a rabid animal."

Miranda nodded. "I supposed you're right."

"When am I not?"

The dark haired girl simply gave Lizzie sideways glance from the chair that she had just seated herself in. Lizzie shrugged. "Okay, I take it back."

Miranda nodded in satisfaction. "So," she began, trying the think of something to say, and when she came to the realization that she had nothing to say, she simply shrugged, "I don't know what I wanted to say," she told Lizzie.

Lizzie slouched down in her chair, becoming increasingly tired. "I really wish something interesting would happen, hospitals are boring."

"Yeah, but better boring than bad."

Lizzie scrunched her nose at Miranda's words, a signal that they hadn't really made sense. Despite that, Lizzie knew what she meant by the words. "Yeah, you're right."

Miranda nodded, smugly. "Of course." Lizzie responded with an eye roll, but remained silent. The two were quiet for awhile. Both were about to doze off when they heard a dainty cough signal for their attention. The two girls snapped their heads up and were met with the face of Kate Saunders.

Lizzie smiled, "Hey Kate, what are you doing here?"

Kate shrugged, taking a seat beside Lizzie. "I heard about Gordo's accident. It's all over school, after your little fight with Ryan at the Digital Bean last night, it spread like wild fire. You know how it goes."

Lizzie and Miranda both nodded. Kate continued to talk, "And about that fight, I'm glad you ditched him. You deserve better."

Lizzie nodded. "Thanks, Kate."

Kate shrugged. "Sure. So, Miranda, how have you been?" Kate questioned, trying to make small talk with her former friend. Miranda simply shrugged, and Kate nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really someone you want to talk to right now," Kate said, knowing that Miranda disliked her even more than Lizzie had. Kate began to stand to leave when Miranda began to talk.

"No, Kate, sit. It's not that, it's just _weird_. I haven't had a decent conversation with you for a long time."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Miranda nodded. The two girls smiled at each other and Lizzie smiled to herself. Maybe they'd actually start to get along now.

"So," Kate started, "What's the whole deal with Gordo, and Ryan, and the like."

After filling Kate in, which took close to an hour, the three girls began to ease into other conversations. Following the conversations, a comfortable silence fell across the three. Kate glanced up at a clock across from them, hanging on the hospital wall.

"I should go," she began, "I have cheerleading at 3:30."

Lizzie nodded, as did Miranda. "Okay, we'll see you around."

Kate nodded. "Okay, and if Gordo wakes up, tell him I wish him the best. Oh, and Lizzie, good luck with everything."

"Thanks, Kate."

Kate smiled and began to walk away before Lizzie called out her name again. "If you ever want to eat lunch with us, we'll keep a spot open for you."

Kate's smile brightened. "Thanks," she said simply, before turning on her heels and leaving the hospital.

After she was out of sight Lizzie looked at Miranda. "Human Kate, it's pretty weird, isn't it?"

"Very weird," Miranda agreed, "But nice."

* * *

Kate left the hospital and stepped out into the bright sunshine. Placing her sunglasses over her eyes, she began to walk. When the news of Gordo's accident had hit her she had been nothing less than shocked. Although, it made sense to her, because she had noticed the amigo's absence from school, she never would have thought of a car accident.

Gordo had been one of her closest friends when she had been younger, and she felt remorse at the possibility that he would never wake up. Kate rubbed her temples and tried to remember the last words she had said to Gordo. She couldn't bring them back into her mind though, but she hoped that, if the worst came out of this situation, that the words spoken hadn't been to horrible.

She was proud of Lizzie though. Breaking up with Ryan had defiantly been the right thing to do. Although it had taken Lizzie way to long to realize it, she still had. Kate smiled slightly at the next thought that entered her mind. Lizzie was in love with Gordo. And Gordo was in love with Lizzie.

Lost in her thoughts, Kate hadn't noticed that she bumped into a tall figure for a few seconds. She looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ethan. I wasn't paying any attention," she sincerely apologized.

Ethan shrugged simply. "Not a prob. So, what brings you out here?"

"I was at the hospital, visiting Gordo."

Ethan nodded. "I was just going to do the same. Hopefully he'll be okay, I mean, he was awesome."

Kate smiled. She was slightly surprised with how, well, normal, Ethan was acting. She began to wonder, if in fact, it was really Ethan Craft.

After a few seconds of silence, Ethan looked down at Kate. "Um, Kate?"

"Yeah, Ethan?"

"Um, I think it's really great that you already went to see Gord-on, and stuff. But-uh- do you think you could, like, walk me there? Cuz I kinda forgot where the hospital was."

Kate began to laugh. Oh yeah, defiantly the same Ethan. She smiled at him. She could go without cheerleading practice for one day. "Sure, Ethan. Let's go."

* * *

"Miranda, I feel horrible right now," Lizzie stated.

Miranda shook her head, confused. "Why?"

"Do you know what the last thing I said to Gordo was? I told him I didn't care about him. What if he never wakes up? I could lose Gordo and the last thing I said to him what that I didn't care about him."

"Lizzie, Gordo is going to be just fine. Don't worry about it. But, he might not talk to you for a little while, he seemed pretty steamed when he left the Digital Bean. Ya, know. Just wanted to give you a fair warning."

"Thanks, Miranda. You're really making me feel a whole lot better," Lizzie said, sarcastically.

Miranda shrugged. "Sorry. Just stating a fact."

"I know. I really messed up, didn't I?"

Miranda nodded. "Yeah, but Gordo loves you, he really does. He's bound to forgive you sooner or later."

Lizzie returned the nod. "I just hope he wakes up soon," Lizzie told Miranda. Miranda once again nodded, signaling that she felt the same way.

The two girls stayed in the hospital for only awhile longer, before their parents insisted they get home, so that they could go to school the next day. The thought of school depressed Lizzie, she didn't want to go and face all the pathetic looks people would be giving her.

Kate and Ethan showed up just as the McGuire's and Sanchez's were leaving the ICU. Both Kate and Ethan gave a small wave, which both Lizzie and Miranda returned.

The next few days would definitely be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was kind of a boring filler chapter, but the next one should be up soon. I like to update both this story and back to the beginning at the same time, so as soon as i get the next chapters of both of those written, I'll get 'em posted. Please leave me a review!!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! Not many chapters left, lol!! Enjoy.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 15: Sympathy and Sincerity

Lizzie regretted going to school the next day. It was like living a nightmare, it made Gordo's accident even more real. She had lost count early in the morning how many people had came up to her and told her how "sorry" they were for her.

Lizzie had never realized that the words could mean so little to her. Some would come up saying "Oh, Lizzie. I heard about what happened with Ryan, I'm so sorry."

But Lizzie would simple shake her head, indicating that they shouldn't be. Then she'd respond with an "I'm not." Which was the complete truth. It was a relief, not to having Ryan around her all the time.

But the "I'm Sorry's" that really bothered Lizzie, were the ones directed towards Gordo's accident, the one's that came from people's mouths that had never even talked to him before. Not even a "hello" in the hallway. They told her they were sorry, but she could tell the weren't. They felt it was a responsibility to be sorry.

Lizzie only took a few of the apologizes to her heart. The one's that came from reliable sources, the one's that came from people who had sent him get well cards, or the one's that had visited him in the hospital.

The one's like Kate, Ethan, Larry, Parker, the one's she had lived through Junior High with. Most people didn't even have the courtesy to go to the hospital, or to send a card. At first, it angered Lizzie a little, but then she realized, that if someone she had never talked to was in an accident, she didn't know what she'd do.

Send a card, she'd decided on.

So why couldn't people do that? Why'd they all have to come up to Lizzie, telling _her_ they were sorry?

What were they sorry for? Her loss? But she hadn't lost Gordo, yet. She hoped she never would.

Were they sorry for his accident? Probably. But why didn't they tell _him_ that, instead of her. Even Miranda had gotten a gist of the sorry's. They didn't bother her as much though.

Lizzie sat down beside Miranda at the lunch table and vented all of her frustrations out on her food. "Lizzie! Lizzie? Why are you killing your food?"

"Because. It's not like I was going to eat it, I can't even tell what it is."

Miranda nodded. Lizzie had a good point. Miranda wasn't planning on eating her whatever it was, either.

Lizzie felt a gently tap on her shoulder. She rotated herself to see Kate standing behind her, a small, polite smile on her face. "Mind if I eat lunch with you guys?"

Lizzie shrugged, and looked at Miranda. Miranda shot Kate a smile, "Hey, we said that there'd always be a spot for you, didn't we?"

Kate smiled appreciatively, and sat down. "So, how are you days going?"

Lizzie shrugged. "It's going. But I can't wait to get out of here to go see how Gordo is."

"Are you two walking there after school?"

Miranda nodded, answering Kate. "That's cool," Kate said, "I'd come with, but I really shouldn't miss practice again. You understand, right?"

Both Lizzie and Miranda nodded. "Don't worry about it, Kate. I'm sure nothing to interesting is going to happen anyways."

"You never know," Kate responded, "Today could be the day he wakes up."

"Well, I hope it is," Lizzie said, "I really need to talk to him. You know, when he's conscious."

The end of the day didn't come fast enough for Lizzie. She really just wanted to get out of the school, and go see Gordo. Maybe he had made some improvement or something. Or what if something really bad had happened? Lizzie quickly shoved all over her things into her locker, not bothering to but her homework into her book bag.

Miranda came over, much more calm than Lizzie, and sighed. "Lizzie, we've missed two days of school, you have to have homework to do."

"I do, but I don't care, I just want to go see Gordo."

"Liz, you've got to get your homework," Miranda told her, sternly.

Lizzie sighed, and groaned. Since when did Miranda start sounding like her mother? Lizzie re-opened her locker and pulled a few books out, followed by notebooks, and folders.

"There, you happy? I've successfully stuffed most of my locker into my bookbag, can we go now?"

Miranda nodded, pleased. "Of course, chicha!"

The two walked out of the school, and turned down the sidewalk, anxiously awaiting the news they could receive upon entering the hospital. It could be bad, it could be good, or it could be none of the above, or all of the above.

Lizzie had gone through about every possibility in the book. She wanted to prepare herself for bad news. She wanted to expect to go to the hospital and come out feeling pain and sorrow. That way, good news would make her feel like she was on cloud nine, but bad news wouldn't be so bad.

It kind of seemed like a win-win situation. Lizzie bit her bottom lip, pulling open the heavy glass door to the hospital. The horrible sterile smell mixed in with the smell of coppery blood came to Lizzie. She briefly wondered if all hospitals smelled this bad, or if maybe it was just her that smelt it.

"Ugh. I hate the smell of hospitals," Miranda voiced Lizzie's thoughts.

Okay, definitely not just her, and definitely not just this hospital.

Lizzie nodded her head, mutely agreeing with her friends. She rest of the trip to the ICU was silent. Both girls continued to take deep breathes, praying that everything would be okay, but knowing that there was a possibility that everything wouldn't be okay. Upon entering the ICU, Lizzie noticed her mom was already there, giving Mrs. Gordon a hug.

From the girls' spot, Lizzie couldn't tell if it was a good hug or a bad hug. But from the smile on their faces, Lizzie assumed it was a good hug. The two girls glanced at each other, and then broken into a slow jog.

"Lizzie! Miranda!" Mrs. Gordon called. "Great news! David woke up!"

A huge, almost triumphant grin passed over Lizzie's features, as she ran to join in with the hug fest.

"Really? That's great!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Can I go see him?" She questioned.

Gordo's parents simply nodded, excitedly. "Of course you can. You too, Miranda."

Miranda smiled, thankfully. "Thanks, but I'll let Lizzie go first."

"Thanks," Lizzie told her best friend, very appreciatively.

Miranda simply nodded as Lizzie turned the door knob on Gordo's hospital room door. Lizzie entered the plain, white room, and looked at Gordo. he was staring up at the white ceiling, his eyes open wide.

"Hey," Lizzie responded, quietly. Gordo turned his head towards her, but kept silent.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that. So, I'm, um, glad you woke up."

Good one, McGuire, Lizzie thought. That sounded just lovely.

Lizzie wrung her hands nervously. There was strong tension in the room, and Lizzie could tell that Gordo was still angry with her.

"How are you feeling?" Lizzie asked, quietly. Again, Lizzie was answered with silence.

"Okay, well, maybe I should just go?" Lizzie asked, silently pleading that Gordo would tell her not to go.

"Yeah," he started.

Not what Lizzie was hoping for. She turned, her hand on the knob. "Maybe you should, then you wouldn't have to stand around in a hospital talking to someone you don't care about," Gordo finished, coldly.

Lizzie flinched at the iciness of his voice. The words stung Lizzie, the way he said them. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt when she told him that.

She whipped her head around to face him. "Gordo--you know I didn't mean that."

Gordo shook his head. "No, you know they always say that the truth comes out when people are mad."

"Gordo!" Lizzie cried, desperately. "You know I care about you. You're my best friend, and--" Lizzie trailed off, not sure how much she should be saying.

"Yeah, sure, okay, Lizzie. Why don't you just go back to your precious Ryan, and then you'll never have to worry about me again. Okay?"

"No. Not okay."

"Well that's to bad, Lizzie. I want you to leave."

Tears fell down Lizzie's face. She had never known Gordo to be to cold. Lizzie shook her head, turning back to face the door. She stood there, quietly for a few seconds. She turned her head back to face Gordo.

"Gordo?"

"What?" He snapped, coldly.

"You know-- nevermind-- I just wanted to tell you that I love you too," Lizzie finished, softly, shaking her head, and exiting the room.

Lizzie let a small sob erupt from her mouth after she closed the door. Miranda ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "Are you okay, Lizzie?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, Miranda. I'm not. I have to get out of here, I'm sorry."

Miranda nodded, understandingly. "Do you want me to come?"

Lizzie shook her head again. "I-I-I just have to get out of here," Lizzie exclaimed, sprinting out of the ICU.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, this chapters a little weird, and different from all of the other ones. It's a song-fic chapter, which I normally don't like, but I really wanted to do it for just this one chapter, the song really reflected the emotions going through Lizzie. The song is "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff.

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 16: Come Clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Lizzie ran from the hospital, ignoring the questions from her family, and the Gordon's. She ripped the heavy hospital door open angrily, and walked out. The newly arriving thunder crashed and the lightening cracked, but Lizzie didn't care.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she felt a stinging sensation of drowning. Drowning in her own sobs. Her throat was constricting, as her body wracked with emotion filled sobs. _'And,' _she thought to herself, _'I completely deserve it.'_

The liquid crystals soared down her face, but she refused to do anything about it. She felt small hiccups escape her throat as she began to run towards the park. Her feet pounded against the round, in a steady rhythm, and the rain was beating against her in a forceful manner.

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars

All aligned

Her blonde hair cascaded around her, flapping in the wind. The rain was soaking her to the core, but her mind wasn't on the rain, it wasn't on her hair, it wasn't on the thunder.

It was on Gordo.

And how much he hated her right now.

The sentence sounded so weird inside her head, so foreign. She uttered the words out loud, "Gordo hates me."

They sounded just as strange out loud, coming from her own mouth. She had never fought with Gordo for this long, not once. One of them always gave in and apologized, and then everything was okay. But not this time, she had apologized, and it wasn't okay now. Because what she had done wasn't okay.

She knew she'd never forgive herself for the pain she had caused everyone. Lizzie stepped upon the park grounds, running straight to the tree that Gordo had recently comforted her under.

Nothing would ever be right again, she convinced herself.

Cause perfect,

Didn't seem so perfect

She spun around, crazily, as the rain pounded against her head. Her make-up smeared down her face as it mixed with salty tears. Sobs continued to erupt from Lizzie's mouth.

She had wanted a boyfriend, she had wanted to be popular. She had wanted perfect. But perfect had been there all along. Perfect was Gordo.

The image of perfect that she had always seen, the life of Kate, was no fun. It may have always looked glamorous to Lizzie, but it wasn't. It was torture, pure torture. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she felt like collapsing. She swatted her arms furiously throughout the air, wishing she had something to aim for.

Lizzie let out a small whimper, as she slowly fell to the ground, more sobs emitted her mouth, putting her heart through more agony.

She pounded her fists on the sopping wet ground, wanting nothing more than to inflict pain on herself. Not serious pain, just small bouts of pain. Pain that would take her mind off of her aching heart.

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no life

I defy

A loud crack of lightning lit up the dark sky. It was immediately followed by a earsplitting bang of thunder. The loud noise blocked out Lizzie's treacherous screams of pain. Pain not from the banging of her fists, but pain from her heart. A pain that was far more excruciating than any type of physical pain.

Lizzie sat up slightly, her eyes red from crying, her nose stuffy from it. She leaned her back against the huge tree trunk and slowly closed her eyes. The leaves dropped drops of water down on her face. She raised her head to the sky, eyes still closed, wanting the feel the refreshing coolness of the rain against her skin.

Slowly, she stood, and started spinning again, It gave her a weird sensation, as sensation of going back in time. It let her go into her own world, were everything was perfect. A world were Gordo would talk to her.

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

Cuz I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean

Lizzie slowed her spinning, and lowered her arms from there straight out position. She brought her head back down, so her chin was parallel to the ground.

She pushed herself towards the tree trunk, as she ran her hands over it. She walked a few steps to her right, before finding what she was looking for. Etched into the tree were words, put there by Gordo and herself many years ago. It had been Lizzie's idea, after seeing it in a movie, it seemed like the right thing to do. Gordo had quickly agreed to the idea.

They had only been in kindergarten, and what they had put on that tree hadn't made a big effect on them. They held a sense of pride afterwards, proud of themselves for what they accomplished.

Lizzie's index finger traced the medium sized heart, smiling slightly. Inside it was written Lizzie Gordo Forever. Lizzie smiled, happier. She could remember how they had just mastered how to write their names, and learning to write forever and draw the heart had taken them days of practice, and almost a whole notebook.

I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Lizzie's mom had found the notebook a few years later, shoved in the back of Lizzie's closet. Pages upon pages filled with large letters that spelt out the very words that were forever burned into the tree.

After mastering the writing, the hard part came. Etching it into the tree. The two had spend weeks getting everything just perfect, and Lizzie would never forget a second of anything that had happened during those weeks.

She even remembered their conversation after they had successfully completed their task.

Trying to find a pigment

Of truth beneath my skin

**Flashback**

Lizzie giggled as she stepped back to admire her and Gordo's work. She gasped slightly as Gordo grabbed her hand. Turning her head, she smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"It means that we'll always love each other, and that we'll be together forever," Gordo told her, seriously.

Lizzie simply nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. But isn't forever a long time?"

Gordo shrugged. "Yeah, so if I have to spend it with someone, then I'm glad it's you."

Lizzie nodded again. "Yeah, I'm glad it's you, too."

"You know," Gordo continued, "If you wanna be just like in the movie than some day we have to get married under this tree."

Lizzie scrunched her face up in confusion. "That didn't happen in the movie," Lizzie informed Gordo.

"I know, but it can be our own movie. And we'll call it Lizzie and Gordo: Happily Ever After."

Lizzie giggled again, and threw her arms around Gordo's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Promise?" she started, "That some day we'll get married right here?"

"Promise," he told her, grinning happily at her.

**End of Flashback**

Lizzie smiled as she recalled the memory. After that day, the two had never talked about the promise, she didn't even know if Gordo remembered it.

He probably thought it was silly, if he did remember.

But she didn't. Silent tears rolled down her face. "You promised, Gordo. You promised."

Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

Lizzie sighed, knowing that she had probably destroyed their relationship even more after telling him that she loved him.

But he had told her that he loved her, hadn't he?

Lizzie scoffed. '_Yeah, McGuire', _she told herself, _'And look how that turned out.'_

She continued to let slow tears flow down her face. Why had she ever fallen for Ryan? She remembered the day he had asked her out, how she couldn't stop comparing him to Gordo. Why hadn't she taken that as a hint?

Why had she been so stupid?

And going out is better

Than always staying in

Feel the wind

Lizzie ran her hand through her sopping wet hair. Cascading tears were still covering her face, but she refused to acknowledge them. Her tears didn't matter right now. He mid focused on the promise Gordo had made practically 10 years ago.

A promise to marry her under that tree.

But the way everything was going, that was never going to happen. Lizzie shook her head. She had just newly turned 15, as had Gordo, why was she even thinking about marriage?

Lizzie let out an exasperated sigh. She was thinking about it because she loved Gordo, and she did want to spend the rest of her life with him.

But as the rain continued to fall, Lizzie thought it was a sign that that would never happen, that Gordo would never forgive her.

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cuz I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean

Lizzie raised her head to the sky again, letting the rain pelt her face hard. "What am I supposed to do? What do you want from me?" She cried out desperately. Her sobs that had once subdued had now picked up full speed again. "How am I supposed to fix this?"

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down

Let the rain fall down

Let the rain fall down

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

Lizzie started her desperate screaming again, not knowing what else to do. But suddenly, she realized that maybe the rain wasn't a burden. But a sign.

A sign that maybe, within time, she could wash away everything that she had done wrong. That someday, Gordo would wash away all the pain she had caused and forgive her.

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

Cuz I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean

Lizzie brought her head back to it's normal position, as a faint smile fell across her features.

She would fix this, somehow, she would make everything better. She was going to get Gordo to forgive her one way or another. Even if it took her years to do.

The rain lightened up slightly, as Lizzie's determination shined through her inside pain. She wasn't going to give up.

Lizzie let a small ray of happiness overflow her body, as a small rainbow appeared over the tree she was standing under.

A/N: Eek! 2 more full chapters, and an epilogue left!! And guess what?? They're written!! But, I'm going continue to update this, and Back to the Beginning at the same time, until this is finished. And I don't have anything written in advance for that, so you gotta wait. But it is all planned out, chapter by chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: haha, can you say long time, no update? I can! Okay, here's chapter 17, sorry for the extremely long wait, and thanks so much for the reviews. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter of Back to the Beginning written soon, so that I can keep updating at the same time! I have another story in mind, but we'll have to wait and see how my schedule is.

* * *

The Prince You Charmed

Chapter 17: The Truth

"So," Miranda chirped, a few days later, "Gordo gets released today," she informed both Kate and Lizzie.

"That's great," Lizzie said a bright smile on her face. "Is he still really mad at me?"

Miranda shrugged. "I haven't talked to him about you, I'm going over to his house after school, to talk. You could come, if you wanted."

Lizzie shook her head, declining the offer. "Nah, I don't think that's such a great idea. He's really upset with me."

Miranda shot Lizzie a sympathetic look, as Kate sat quietly. "I know, Liz. But I'm going to try to talk some sense into him."

"I don't think it'll help Miranda."

Miranda shrugged again. "You never know. It could."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, doubting that anything Miranda said to Gordo would make him less mad at Lizzie. But, not feeling like arguing with her, Lizzie kept her mouth closed. She had a feeling that the only way to make Gordo not mad, would be to do it herself, not having someone else do the talking for her. The only problem, was that Lizzie was to afraid to talk to him.

Whether it was because she was afraid of what he would say, afraid of what she would say, or whether it was that she was afraid of how he felt about her, or even how she felt about him, she didn't know. All she knew, was that she was afraid.

She ran her hands through her golden blonde hair. Her hair glittered happily in the sun, making Lizzie seem like the average carefree teenager that you see at the beginning of most movies. But she wasn't, her mind was nothing but a jumbled mess. A mess that she knew she had to fix, but had no clue how.

With her mind dwelling on the situation, Lizzie wanted to burst into tears. She knew that if Gordo was released and still mad at her, she had a good chance of losing both of her best friends. Miranda wouldn't possibly leave Gordo's friendship behind, not when he hadn't ever done anything _really_ wrong.

She frantically pushed back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Lizzie had told herself the day that Gordo had woken up, that she had to be strong. She couldn't go around crying anymore. It was the same day that she promised herself that she'd make Gordo forgive her.

"You know, Miranda, you can talk to him, but I really think it's me that has to do it."

"So, are you going to talk to him with me?"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "No way."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Then how on earth are you going to fix things."

Lizzie let a low sigh slide out of her mouth. "Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out. But do me a favor?"

The Hispanic girl nodded earnestly. "Anything, you name it."

Lizzie nodded, but stayed silent for a few more minutes. "Promise me that we'll always stay friends, even if Gordo never forgives me."

Miranda shot her best friend an alarmed look. "Of course, Lizzie. Always. But why wouldn't he ever forgive you?"

Lizzie shook her head, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing that she had to. "The other day, he-he was really, really mad, Miranda. He wouldn't even talk to me for awhile, and when he did, he had this horribly bitter tone to his voice. I've never heard it before, never in my entire life."

Miranda stared at Lizzie, "I'm sure he'll forgive you, Liz. He loves you."

Lizzie shrugged. "You know, I'm not really sure he does anymore," she replied, whispering.

Miranda said a quick good-bye to Lizzie before turning to walk to Gordo's. She was fully intent on making sure their relationship worked. She knocked timidly on the Gordon's front door, rehearsing what she wanted to say.

The door swung open momentarily, and Miranda was greeted by Mr. Gordon. "Miranda, it's great to see you. David's up in his room, if you want to talk to him."

Being to nervous for words, Miranda nodded. She slowly headed up the stairs, going over her points for Lizzie over and over again. She was going to make sure that those two got together if it was the last thing she did.

She knocked quietly on the closed door to Gordo's room before she heard him calling for her to come in. She opened the door and smiled vaguely. "Hey, Gordo. How are you feeling?"

He nodded gradually, and then shrugged. "I'm feeling," he responded, distractedly. Miranda rolled her eyes at his response.

How was she supposed to get on the topic of Lizzie? Miranda bit her bottom lip, going over her different strategies. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Gordo sigh loudly.

"Okay, Miranda. What do you want?"

"Want? Me? Nothing."

Gordo rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. You want me to talk to Lizzie. It's not going to happen."

Miranda sighed. "Why not?" She pouted.

Gordo shook his head, as though he was appalled. "Miranda! You were even more mad at her than I was. Why did you just forgive her so easily?"

Miranda sat down beside Gordo on his bed. "You should have heard her, Gordo. She sounded so sorry, and so desperate," she told him, using her hands for emphasis.

Gordo shook his head once again, "I don't care what she sounded like, Miranda. Are you telling me she didn't just ditch you for Ryan?"

"No, she broke up with him after your accident."

Gordo snorted softly. "Well, at least something good came from it," he retorted, sarcastically.

Miranda was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Gordo! I know she hurt you, okay? I know that, and I understand that you're mad at her. And I know that you have every right to be, and so does she. But it's killing her. Will you just listen to her? Please?" Miranda begged.

"Why should I?"

Miranda slammed her hands down on the bed. "Just do it, will you? Next time she tries talking to you, will you just hear her out?"

Gordo stared at Miranda for a few seconds. Both stayed silent, Miranda waiting for Gordo to respond, and Gordo waiting for an easy answer to slip out of his mouth. Finally, after minutes of a dead silence, Gordo began to talk.

"Miranda, I love Lizzie, as a best friend and as more. You know that, I know that, and now, even she knows that. But she hurt me, okay? She tore my heart in half. I felt like I wanted to die. I will never forget that feeling. It's not easy to forgive, and it will definitely never be forgotten. So I can't promise you anything, I can't sit here and tell you that yes, next time I see Lizzie I'll talk to her. But I can promise you that someday, I'll listen to her. But I don't know when that will be."

Miranda leaned over and gave Gordo a small hug. "Okay, I respect that. Just, next time she comes up to you, remember that she feels horrible about what happened. She spent every possible minute at that hospital when you were in there. She talked to you, she slept in those stupid, uncomfortable chairs, crying."

"She cried?" Gordo asked softly.

Miranda slapped him on the side of the head lightly. "Of course she cried, Gordo. She was completely devastated."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Miranda let out another sigh. She stood up from her spot on the bed, and moved towards Gordo's bedroom door. "Look, Gordo, I hope you'll be back in school soon, but I have loads of homework, so I have to get going. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Gordo simply nodded. Miranda bit her lip slightly, as she began to turn the doorknob to the door. Gordo's quiet voice interrupted her from leaving. "Miranda? Does she really love me?" He asked her, his voice so quiet that she could hardly hear them. Miranda turned her head, so she could see his face.

She nodded, "Yeah, Gordo. She really does."

Miranda watched as Gordo's glum expression turned into on of utter happiness. It was the normal Gordo "goofy grin". Miranda hadn't seen him look so happy for a very long time. She shot him a smile, which he didn't have to return, and left the room.

* * *

Gordo watched as Miranda left the room, feeling better than he had in a long time. Lizzie loved him. She actually loved him.

But really, it didn't make anything easier to deal with. He was still mad at her, not willing to forgive her at this point in time. Still, even though he was so mad at her, he couldn't keep himself from feeling horrible at the fact that she was so devastated that he was mad at her.

But who was to say that she really was?

Sure, Miranda had, but Miranda had been trying to play matchmaker with Gordo and Lizzie since the two were in fourth grade. He knew Lizzie was sorry, but he wasn't sure that she was as devastated about it as Miranda made it sound.

He needed to hear the things from Lizzie. But not now, he wasn't ready to face her yet. He slowly stood up, and stared out the window for a few seconds. Then, he quickly turned around, grabbed his jacket, and headed down the stairs.

He had to go to the park, to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

Lizzie sighed, and threw herself back onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before rolling over onto her stomach. She quickly buried her head into the comforter.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?" She mumbled incoherently into it. She drummed her fingers along the soft blanket and sighed. Lizzie turned herself back around, and sat straight up. She needed to go somewhere where she could think better, somewhere that she could sort out all of her thoughts.

The park, she thought with a satisfied smile. She could relax at the park.

Biting her lip, she grabbed a hooded sweatshirt and headed out of the house.


End file.
